Saving Me
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Starscream had been sucked back onto earth by earth's gravity and is injured, but a certain human by the name of Alexis finds him and wishes to heal him. Will Starscream let her help him and in so many other ways? StarscreamxAlexis Movieverse
1. Fixing Problems

**Hot Shot's girl: Hey guys I decided to do this story because the one in lost memories about them two is a little depressing so I'm gonna try and make it cheerier this time so enjoy:)**

Starscream flew out of the atmosphere and tried to get back to his ship to contact more decepticons, but he had underestimated the gravity of the earth. His vehicle mode was not strong enough to break it. He was weak as well by all the damage he had taken from the humans back where they he fought and failed to gain the allspark. The gravity began to suck him back down and soon he could not control anything . . . he crashed.

He tumbled downward and downward to earth not knowing where he would land. He tried to gain control over his boosters as he transformed and tried to heat them up. He was too badly injured and so fell. He fell so fast and hard so he could do nothing but cry out as the ground closened and closened to him to hurt him even more.

Starscream looked and saw the earth coming towards him and so he braced himself for impact. He hit the ground hard with a loud crash and a large quake. He rolled and rolled till gravity finally stopped him where he lay. There he lay in failure of all he has done . . . he couldn't even get back to his own ship for how weak he was . . . If Megatron was there he'd know what he'd say.

* * *

Alexis felt the quake as she sat on her porch in her small country home somewhat in the middle of nowhere in the woods. It was a small little farm where she was at and she inherited the place from her parents when they were killed in a car accident. After that she decided to stay there and have nothing to do with vehicles or any of the outside world. She blamed technology for her parents death. 

After feeling the shake in the earth she knew something had landed near her. She got up from her rocking chair and knew which way she had to go. She knew this land very well. She had grown up in it and so she knew it like the back of her hand.

She took her coat, put it on, and then headed out into the woods to find out what was going on. She walked through the woods just enjoying the nice walk but was still curious as to what she was going to find. When she finally got to an opening in the forest that was a very nice smooth meadow she gasped at seeing the strange thing before her. Could this be real?

Starscream gasped trying to pick himself back up, but he was too hurt and this Alexis saw. Even though she didn't know how a giant alien robot came to be here she knew he needed her help and so she wanted to give it. She knew this robot needed it . . . she didn't know how, but when she first looked at him it was like she could tell everything about him . . . if it was a him . . . how could she know? Alexis then shook off all her questions and came to the poor thing wondering if she could help.

Starscream tried to get up, but Alexis quickly came to him saying-

"Don't get up, you'll hurt yourself more."

Starscream saw the pathetic human female come to him and so growled and swung his hand at her crying out-

"Get away from me maggot!!"

Alexis backed away from his hit and knew this one was a dangerous one, but deep down inside her she knew she had to help him, but why? She sighed and said-

"You need help."

"Not from you," growled Starscream his raspy voice rumbling Alexis' chest.

He glared harshly at her with red optics. They almost looked like rubies to her at one instant so bright and beautiful, but Alexis soon saw what he truly looked like. He was nothing but a stubborn giant robot that thought he could do everything by himself. She grew mad at these kind of attitudes and so she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, with little fear saying-

"You should really stop acting like that if you want to live."

"I will not die human!" growled Starscream wanting her to get away from him and leave him to himself.

"You know us humans say the same thing, but soon we die. We could as well not be so different," said Alexis.

"Get away!" he growled almost sounding like a mad dog.

Alexis jumped back, but she knew she couldn't leave him. A part of her wanted to just leave this jerk here and let him die, but the other part of her . . . the part her parents raised into a lady didn't want to. That part wanted to help him. Alexis sighed and so tried one more time.

"Please, just let me try."

"I said get AWAY!!" growled Starscream swinging at her one more time.

"Fine!" said Alexis throwing her hands up giving up with him. "You just stay here and fix yourself if you can, but by the looks it you're not the fixing type . . . you're the whining type."

Starscream spat at her with a grunt and a groan of pain like a dog with a broken leg. Ever so feisty and defensive not wanting no help, just to be left alone. Alexis raised enough dogs to know this and so she left Starscream and decided to forget about him. Before she left him for good she turned once back to him seeing he still tried to make himself work better.

Even though Alexis hated this kind of technology what ever it was she knew about this stuff. She knew a lot. Apparently this . . . thing didn't take her word for it. Now she left.

Alexis went back to her home and continued to just take in the day. Time came when the sun began to set and so this made her wonder of her little alien _friend _she left to fend for himself. She watched the skies till it grew dark to see if he was going to try and fly out of here, but so far . . . nothing. Alexis sighed and so grew tired and went to bed.

The next day she got up ate breakfast and decided to check up on him. When she came back to the place she found him she couldn't help but laugh for all he had done was move a couple of yards. He was still in the meadow. Starscream growled at hearing the human come back and laugh at him.

He never felt so humiliated in his life. he was so helpless and she could see this . . . that is what made him so embarrassed. He struggled and struggled all he could to move, but everything was busted. Nothing was working like they should be and it was all because of those stupid maggots! He hated everything about them and now even more since one would not leave him alone and more importantly . . . didn't fear him.

Alexis shook her head at him and so sighed and took out her tool box she used on many things before she decided to hate technology.

"Here," she said coming up to him with the tools. "Let me help you."

"GET AWAY!!!" growled Starscream forcing another tiring swing at her.

"I can see you're getting tired, well all your sensors need a repair and if you don't get one soon you'll be even too weak to talk so are you going to let me help you?" she asked.

Starscream then came up close to her face and rumbled-

"I'd rather die first!"

"Fine!" said Alexis giving up again. "But I'll come back tomorrow to check up on ya and I'll keep asking till you say yes you know."

As Alexis walked away Starscream let out some chuckles as he said-

"Yea, well I'll still say NO!"

"Whatever," she smiled leaving him.

As she left him Starscream just growled to himself. He wanted fixed and wanted fixed now so that he may leave this stupid organic planet and perhaps kill that annoying little-! A sharp jolt of pain cruised throughout Starscream and so it shut his thoughts and just ran on the pain. If he could not get fixed than he would stay there for eternity with no one but this human to be annoyed by . . . he couldn't take much more of this for long.

The next day Alexis proceeded everything like the last day and yet again she found Starscream in the same spot he was at, but this time he had managed to sit up right.

"Well," she smiled placing her hands on her hips. "At least you managed to sit up right so I can have a better look at ya."

"Leave me alone," he grumbled turning his head away from her.

"Well looks like your boosters were hit along with numerous parts of your body," said Alexis scanning his injured body. "Who'd you get in a fight with anyways?"

"None of your business human!" growled Starscream.

"Well by the sweet words you speak you probably deserved what you got," said Alexis turning to take out her tools.

She took out a wrench and came up to Starscream a little closer than before and so attempted one more time to fix him.

"So what do you say?" asked Alexis.

"No!" said Starscream plainly.

"Okay," sighed Alexis taking up her tools. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Just leave me alone!" complained Starscream as he watched the human leave and knew she'd keep her word and come back to annoy him to death. "Primus what did I do to deserve this?!"

The next day Alexis did the same thing and again Starscream kept denying her. The other day after that it began to rain and she knew he was going to rust and so offered him shelter if he just agree to let her fix him, but he denied her. The next day she tried again as the rain continued and she asked, but he denied no matter how must he would rust and get dirtier and hurt more. Alexis grew tired of this, but she would wait patiently on him till he gave the answer she wanted.

The third day of rain was the worst. It had lightning and the wind beat against the trees threatening to bring them down, but the trees held their ground and planted their roots deep in the earth to win this battle. Alexis knew it was dangerous to go out, but she did anyways. She said she would and she always keeps her word.

She came out as the lightning stuck and the thunder rolled. To Starscream she went and when she came to him she saw how much his spirit was broken and ever he needed help, but he just had to humble himself and put down his pride and just tell her the one thing she wanted to hear and he needed to say. His optics were cast down but they still glew dimly. Ever her heart went out to him for she had always been caring to anyone or anything and she would not change now, no, she would make her parents proud and care for the weak like they taught her to.

She came up to him as he sighed a heavy deepened sigh. She placed her hand softly upon his hurt arm and looked up into his optics.

"Please," she whispered to him.

"Why do you do this?" he asked his voice growing weaker as the water began to short circuit him.

"Because it is the way I was raised. I'll help you even though you don't deserve it," said Alexis looking up at him as the rain ran down her soft face.

Starscream looked into her eyes . . . her teal eyes and knew she was telling the truth. Starscream knew she knew that he was evil. He could see it in her eyes and yet she wanted to help him. He had never met anyone like this before she was . . . unique in a way.

Starscream sighed a heavy sigh again as he bowed his head lowering his pride. He then said-

"Yes."

"Really?" smiled Alexis.

"Go ahead," sighed Starscream casting his gaze away from her showing her he still carried a little pride.

"Okay," smiled Alexis as she took out her tool kit.

Starscream could feel her trying to repair what she could on him and so he had no choice but to look at what she did. Did she know what she was doing? He did not want her to mess up any of his sensors and so he watched her closely. Alexis knew this and so giggled a bit as she said-

"I know what I'm doing robot."

Starscream was caught and so he jolted back acting like he wasn't worried. This only made Alexis giggle more and Starscream wondered at what this giggling thing was for, was it at him, for him, with him, or because of him? Humans confused him so.

Alexis worked all night on Starscream as the rain poured and the thunder roared. She was cold as she did this and Starscream saw her tremble. He then scanned her seeing her body temperature was at a dangerous low.

"Human you should get to someplace dry and warm now," said Starscream. "It is not good for you to be like this."

"No, no," shook Alexis pushing herself to work in and fix him as good as she could. "I promised I'd fix you and so I shall."

"But you humans are too frail, you could die," said Starscream.

Alexis then turned to him and smiled at him with a kind, but playful smile saying-

"My, my robot . . . do you actually care?"

"Uh . . . no . . . I just don't want the person who can fix me to get sick and stop when I could get fixed sooner and leave sooner," said Starscream shooting his head away from her.

"Uh-huh, sure," smiled Alexis wiping her nose and continuing on as the rain and the wind beat against her.

As midnight came everything had stopped all at once and this Alexis admired. She looked up to see the clearest of skies and a moon so full and bright that it looked fake.

"That never ceases to amaze me," she smiled shaking her head and continuing on.

And so she worked on Starscream so long till she fell asleep fixing one of his boosters. She had not noticed that she had fallen asleep, but Starscream had. He found he was good enough to move a fair distance and so he took Alexis and placed her in some soft grass as to keep her comfertable. He didn't know why but he liked something about this fleshing.

She was different than the others . . . so different. Different wasn't always so bad, especially to him. He gave out another sigh as he watched her sleep and just waited for her to wake. After seeing her turn softly in her sleep and smile he couldn't help but smile at her as well.

When the sun arose Alexis jumped up immediately noticing she had fallen asleep.

"Oh no!" she gasped shooting up and looking around to see if the robot had gone.

She then calmed down seeing him recharging on a tree he leaned against, but he soon came back online to see her awake.

"Are you going to finish human?" he asked.

"Yea, but . . . why did you let me fall asleep?" she asked.

"You were tired," he said. "Humans can only handle so much . . . and you needed it."

"Thanks," smiled Alexis coming back to fix what she needed to finish. "Oh and by the way my name is Alexis."

Alexis did not expect any name from him. She just wanted him to know who was so kind to him and fixed him that maybe one day out in space he would remember her, but he surprised her by saying-

"Starscream."

Alexis looked at him in surprise and he knew she was and so she caught a slight glimpse of his smile at her. She then got back to work to fix him like new. She was glad she hadn't given up on Starscream for she knew deep down inside they were supposed to meet. She didn't know why or how, but she just did.


	2. So Vulnerable

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay this story goes along with Nickelback's song called saving me. Hint, hint, wink, wink. Yea that's why I named this story after the song so perhaps you can understand a bit more about it. Enjoy, I wrote this against my sister's will who wants me to start writing other ones I haven't updated in a while, but this is still fresh in my head and you guys want updates so here I go:)**

Alexis had caught a nasty cold from staying out in the clod rain so long, but all she did was bring many tissues and cold medicine to where Starscream was. She was almost done fixing him when Starscream had tried to take off earlier than he should have. Alexis had warned him about this, but he was just too stubborn and wanted off that planet. Well because of this it ruined his boosters more and so she had no choice but to fix them all over again.

Starscream was embarrassed as this happened. He was so sure he could fly, but she proved him wrong and he should have listened to her. She knew a lot about how he worked which surprised Starscream. He wondered how she knew so much for she did not look like one of those human scientists. She was out in the middle of nowhere while the other scientists are off in labs working on something.

Starscream then knew something had happened to her for her to be like this, but what? Well he was going to get nowhere if he didn't start asking her, but at that moment of embarrassment he didn't want to say anything to her. She tried her hardest to fix one of his broken boosters as he thought of this and so he decided to leave her be for she looked like she was aggravated enough and he knew she might try to bit his head off if he ask her any questions. So he just kept his thoughts to himself.

Alexis decided to take a five minute break to cool off and get something to wet her dry throat. As she took a drink Starscream looked and saw she had calmed down quite a bit and so he then tried to ask her all those questions he thought of. He sat up straight as he looked at the human refresh herself by the cup and liquid. He ever wondered what that sensation felt like . . . feeling refreshed.

Starscream decided to shake off all those new questions and on with the ones he meant to ask her and so he asked them-

"How come you know so much about me human?"

"It's Alexis," said Alexis taking another drink of warm liquid to help her cold.

Starscream rolled his optics and sighed sayng-

"Alexis . . . how do you know so much about machinery when you live out in the middle of nowhere all void of technology?"

"Well I took this major in collage," said Alexis getting up and stretching her legs.

She then looked and saw Starscream confused by this collage she spoke of and so she smiled and said-

"You go there after high school to get a degree in something so you can have a better job."

Starscream shook his head a bit signaling he knew what she meant. After looking around again he asked-

"Do you live around here?"

"Mhm," shook Alexis taking another warm drink.

"Why would you want to live in this weed infested . . .?" Starscream halted seeing he was offending th human by talking bad about her planet and so he stopped his words knowing that she wouldn't finish fixing him if he wasn't careful.

After seeing him stop Alexis smiled a 'that's right you better shut up' smile at him and so said-

"Well because my parents used to live here and this is where I grew up."

"Used to?" wondered Starscream sensing a strain in her voice when she said the word knowing an incident had happened to them.

"They were killed in a car accident," sighed Alexis casting her eyes down remembering them. "It was because they would never get their car check on that something went wrong . . . after that I decided to quit collage and go back home to just live here in peace where there are no signs of any thing electronic."

"Well sorry that I ruined your _peace _human," grinned Starscream.

"My name is Alexis," said Alexis getting tired of that robot not getting of his high horse and call her by her name. "On earth when someone has a name they usually call them by their name! Do you wish me to start calling you robot again?!"

"I don't mind," shrugged Starscream turning his gaze away from her. "I've been called many things in my life."

Alexis sighed seeing she was getting nowhere with this guy, but she still tried. Instead of arguing she decided to ask him some of her own questions.

"So how old are you anyway?"

"I am 22 millenniums old," said Starscream.

"Dang!" choked Alexis on her drink at hearing his age. "You mean you have been around since even us humans?!"

"Yes," said Starscream.

"Where did you come from anyways?" asked Alexis.

"From a planet called Cybertron," he said.

"Is that where your kind was made and lived?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you come to earth? . . . Cybertron get too small?"

"No," said Starscream pausing a bit. "We lost something."

"What?" smiled Alexis enjoying this story so much she placed herself at Starscream's feet to hear everything and take it in.

"Well," sighed Starscream wondering where he should start and if he should tell her why.

Alexis saw his hesitation and so cocked her head to the side and smiled beneath her brow shooting her sparkling teal eyes up at him. Starscream caught the sparkle and so he knew she wanted to know everything and that she was not afraid. Starscream just smiled as he shook his head at her. Never did he see a human like this one before. She wanted to know everything about him, both good and bad and so Starscream saw no harm in that perhaps if he told her why she would fear him more . . . perhaps.

"I am part of a robotic race called transformers," started Starscream. "We can take the shape of anything mechanic. There is a great civil war among the race and so we split into two fractions. One called the autobots and the other, the decepticons. I am a decepticon."

"Ooh decepticon ah?" smiled Alexis with a childish smile. "That sounds bad . . . is it?"

"It depends what bad to you is," said Starscream.

"Well what did you fight for?" asked Alexis placing her chin on her knees.

"We fought for domination of cybertron," said Starscream.

"Yup, that's bad," smiled Alexis. "Go on. What was the thing you 'lost'?"

"It was the allspark," said Starscream. "It gives life to our kind. If we had it then we could rebuild our lost armies and take cybertron by force like we tried to do."

"So were these autobots kicking your tailpipes or something?" asked Alexis.

"No," said Starscream. "They too had lost many men. We were so close into getting it, but when it was but in our grasp their leader . . . Optimus Prime sent it flying into space and my leader Megatron went after it."

"Interesting, go on," smiled Alexis.

"He crashed here along with the allspark. We found him some millenniums later," said Starscream. "The autobots, however befriended the humans first and told them the truth about us."

"What, that you're evil and want to destroy our planet?" asked Alexis with a smile.

"Something like that," smiled Starscream.

"Oh, I see," shook Alexis understanding.

"Well they found the allspark before we did and so we fought once again to possess it, but their stupid human friends used the allspark against us and so killed our leader Megatron also destroying the allspark."

"Saving humanity as we know it," smiled Alexis getting up.

"I was one of the last survivors of the decepticons. I meant to go back into space to find more troops, but those humans injured me good and I was not strong enough to escape this planet's gravity. I fell and landed here where this annoying human female came to bug my circuits to sparks and flares."

"Oh really?" smiled Alexis swaying her arms and hips as she paced before him. "So this human female is really that bad huh?"

"You have no idea," smiled Starscream watching her movements.

"Is this human so annoying that you could go insane?" smiled Alexis glancing at him past her brunette hair that came down to her shoulders.

"So insane," grinned Starscream coming closer to Alexis.

He enjoyed playing this game with Alexis. Whatever it was. Humans can have some entertaining games if you put your mind to it.

"Is this human female pretty like me?" he smiled casting her eyes back to him as she had her body turned to him.

"Not so nearly," smiled Starscream not knowing exactly what he was saying at the moment.

When he saw Alexis look at him with wide eyes of surprise it was then he knew what he had done. He then tried to stand back up to avoid more embarrassment, but his legs were too weak and they gave way.

"No Starscream, don't!" cried Alexis seeing him to try get away.

Starscream then fell back to the ground shaking the whole woods and only hurting himself more. Alexis saw him struggling to get up and only knew it was his pride getting in the way.

"Starscream, let me help," she said coming to him.

"No!" shot Starscream swinging his arm at her getting up himself. "I can help myself!"

"Starscream," Alexis sadly sighed and shook her head.

Starscream then sat back up right and did not look at Alexis the whole day. He didn't want her to look at him neither, but she did and ever he wished he could take back what he said for he knew that even humans had mainframes that could remember much.

"Just hurry up and fix me so I can get off this primitive planet," grumped Starscream.

Alexis just wiped her nose and coughed a bit as he worked on him. When night came it was time for her to leave and so she said good-bye for now.

"I'll finish working on you tomorrow okay?' said Alexis taking her tool kit.

"Fine," said Starscream turning his head away from her.

Alexis cast her eyes down in sadness as she turned to leave. As she left she halted and looked one more time at him and then sighed and left. When Alexis was good and gone back into the forest Starscream looked at the direction she left from. Even he cast his optics down knowing that what he said coud never be erased.

He wanted to leave now before anything worse happened to him, but as he attempted to get up he only slid back down to the dirt. At that he slammed the back of his head hard against the tree he was leaning on rubbing off most of the bark.

"Primus!" he growled to himself.

He wanted to get off this planet so much. It was changing him. She was changing him. Not in the way he wanted neither.

Starscream decided to do some more recharging as the night went by. When he awoke it was the time for the sun to come up. When it came Starscream waited for Alexis to return to fix him some more. Part of Starscream didn't want her to come back just incase she'd say anything, but the other part of him wanted her to come back and fix him so he could leave this planet for good.

He just sighed and waited for her to come, but as time past he found she was not there. He watched as the sun came up high in the sky and so he knew then that something was wrong. She gave him her word she would fix him and yet she had not come to him. Was she doing this on purpose.

No, she couldn't have been doing this on purpose she said she never goes against her word and so Starscream knew something was wrong. Starscream then got up his legs shook horribly as he held his balance on the trees that were tall enough for him to. He then attempted to walk and prayed he would not trip or fall. He placed his right leg in front and then his left.

He went slowly and had to force his legs to work against their will if he was ever to know what happened to Alexis. Right and left, right and left. He walked as fast and as good as he could to find out what was wrong. As he looked high above the trees he found the remnants of a house and barn . . . it was a farm . . . it must have been hers.

Starscream struggled to get there, but he eventually made it. When he stepped onto the farm where there seemed to have been a drive way, but no cars he knew it must have been hers. All the animals looked at him ever so strangely and some even fled from him. He didn't care though, he just wanted to know what was wrong.

Starscream took a tight grasp on the two story house and looked in through the windows. There he found in her room was Alexis. She was in her bed sleeping. She looked as if her dreams were torturing her but it was not that.

Starscream decided to scan her and found her body temperature rising by the minute. She was sick and by all calculations with the flu. He warned her about this, but she just wanted to fix him. She didn't even care about her own health . . . just his.

"Stupid!" mumbled Starscream looking closely at her.

Starscream, after watching her toss in her bed, decided to just, as the humans say, let her sweat it out. Starscream then made his way to the barn that seemed big enough for him to stay in and stay dry. As he entered it he found a couple of animals in there, but there was quite a good space in the large mound of hay he could sit on and rest there till Alexis got better. There he sat and so waited.

The next day when he went to check up on Alexis he saw she was still the same way. Apparently letting her sweat it out was not working so well. As he finished scanning her he found her temperature so bad that she could die if she was not helped. How could Starscream help her? He was no doctor and he could not get one in his condition.

He saw how hot she was and that she shivered. She was cold and yet hot . . . how could this be? thought Starscream. Humans and their sicknesses got on his nerves so much, but she needed help . . . his help, but how? Starscream looked around wondering what he could do.

He couldn't find anything to help her, but an idea came to mind seeing her shiver and that her covers weren't making her hot enough to where she can sweat it out. He then opened her window and thank goodness it was unlocked for he didn't feel like breaking anything of hers at the moment. The window was bid enough for him to put his hand in there and take her out. As he took her out a cold wind came through and only made her more cold and more sick.

Starscream then turned and went back into the barn. There he plopped down in the hay flying a lot of it everywhere, but he didn't care. He then opened his chest to where his warm spark beated and there placed Alexis to make her warmer. As the warm waves of heat came from his spark and to Alexis she didn't feel cold anymore. At that she smiled and it looked as if she slept peacefully.

Starscream looked and saw Alexis cuddle up into his spark to get warmer. At that he smiled seeing this was working. She began to sweat alot, but as the time passed her flu had vanished whether it was because of her sweating it out or the strange wonders of a spark, she felt better. Starscream decided to recharge and wait for the next day to come and her health to return.

The next day came and early in the morning Alexis awoke immediately. She felt better and felt the warm heat source from somthing she had never felt before. She looked on way she lay on and she found herself in the arms of Starscream. He was still sleeping and so she tried not to wake him.

She looked down and saw the strange light blue glow of something, she knew, that was precious to him. It could have been what made him work. What could very well be his heart. The heat felt good from it.

It was not too hot or not to cool. The heat that came from it was just right. Alexis liked how it felt upon her body. It gave her trills throughout her body, but at the same time it calmed her with the soft swaying sound it producing somewhat like a humming sound.

She then smiled as she placed herself back down and closed her eyes ever listening to it and soaking in the warmth of it. At first she just wanted to listen to it, but the soft humming sent her to sleep like a lullaby. And so she slept in his arms. She slept the most comfortablest/peacefullest she had in years.

When Starscream awoke he found two very healthy, very awake eyes. It made him jolt back at seeing her awake.

"Alexis . . . you're better."

"Uh-huh," she smiled placing her head back down on his chest. "Thanks to you."

Starscream then sat up right and placed Alexis back down on the ground closing his vulnerable spark. He had never been so vulnerable before or let himself be so as matter of fact. He cleared his throat and turned his head away from her and said-

"Well . . . are you going to continue working on me human?"

Alexis just smiled raising her brow and crossing her arms. Starscream saw this and so bowed his head a bit still not wanting to look at her and said-

"Alexis."

Alexis soon got her tools and started working on him again. Starscream still did not want to face her for she knew how much he risked at letting her sleep near his heart. Well at least he cared and trusted her, or that is what she thought. As he glanced up at him she caught a quick head movement as Starscream turned away from her.

She just smiled and continued. She knew, if they could, Starscream would be blushing right about now.


	3. Got To Get Away

It had been about a week or longer since Starscream had stayed with the human female which he had learned to call Alexis. She was very kind to him even though she shouldn't have been. She knew that he was evil, but she was not afraid of him and didn't really care what he had done. She just wanted to help him even though it was for the wrong cause.

After a week or so Starscream was able to stand. His legs had begun to recuperate and he recieved his old strength back. Though he could not walk that far he was still glad he was able to stand. He was able to walk to Alexis' house from the barn and back.

He kept a close optic on Alexis and made sure she was well for who would fix him to the fullest if she died? He wanted to get off that planet yes, but he knew he'd have to be patient and wait till she fixed him to her fullest till he tried to escape this planet. If he waited all those years for the allspark then he could wait for this human to fix him to where he could take off and return to his ship. Being with Alexis wasn't that bad though.

Starscream at least glad she wasn't as annoying as the other pathetic humans. Well . . . at least not to him. If the others came and saw her what would they think? At that moment though Starscream didn't care.

Alexis had some duties to do one day before she could get to working on him. She had to feed the animals and gather eggs and such. This annoyed Starscream. He wanted her to wrok on him, but she denied him that by telling him she would work on him later and that he would just have to wait.

"Waiting is for the week," complained Starscream crossing his arms and placing himself down next to a pasture where a couple of horses resided into eating their hay and watching the gaint strange obeject watch their master.

"Well I am only one person Starscream," smiled Alexis as she threw some feed to the chickens on the ground. "If you want this to go faster then you could help me out."

"How?" asked Starscream. "What can I do?"

"Well you can give some hay to the bulls, but be careful they can get mean when you get too close to them," warned Alexis.

Starscream just chuckled to himself as he walked back to the barn to get some hay. He watched his step as to not to step on any of the barn animals. He took a handful of hay and then walked back outside to where the bulls were in their pasture. He walked over the fence and to where they were.

The bulls all gazed up at the large robot and didn't like the way it looked. Starscream released the hay and let it fall before the bulls, but they had their attention solely on him and Starscream knew this is probably what Alexis was warning him of. He could see them flaring at him and ready to attack him. Starscream back up a little seeing this and said to himself-

"Oh no."

The bulls then tried to stab him with their horns or the ones that had none tried to ram him out of their pastures. They pounded and pounded at his legs trying to get him away. This very much annoyed Starscream seeing these pthetic creatures trying to do damage to him . . . but then again . . . that is what he thought about the humans and look where it got him. He was stuck on a farm in the middle of nowhere with an annoying human female.

As Starscream backed out of the pasture he turned his gaze to Alexis who had just come out of the chicken coop from gathering eggs. She just smiled at him with a loving and kind smile that Starscream liked seeing. Well . . . Starscream thought as he watched Alexis walk back into her house to put up the eggs she had gathered . . . being stuck there wasn't so bad. Being with Alexis wasn't that much of a torture anymore.

After Alexis got all her chores done she took her tool kit and decided to start working on Starscream again. This time her dogs came to join and watch her work on the funny looking metal thing. They wagged their tails and at times gave out some joyful barks seeing the thing move as their master fixed it.

"Don't mind the dogs Starscream. They're just curious about you that's all," smiled Alexis knowing Starscream was gazing at her three rather large dogs.

Starscream turned his head away from them and acted like he was not watching them, but this human knew him all the well.

"You know what, will you stop acting so high and mighty?" asked Alexis stopping her work on him. "I can tell you were looking 'cause when you move I hear the gears in your neck so don't even try to act like you weren't looking at the dogs."

"Alright, sheesh," sighed Starscream rolling his optics.

"And I can hear you roll your optics as well big boy," smiled Alexis gettin back to work.

Starscream just gave a smile and laughed in his mind. Yup, he was right. She knew him. All too well as a matter of fact.

And so as the night passed by Alexis went in for the night as Starscream sat peacefully in his mound of hay. He looked at his hand and opened his palm and then closed it seeing how well Alexis fixed it. It wasn't top knotch, but it was good enough to move and work well. It took humans a while to fix them transformers, but he would wait until he knew for certain he was well enough to try again to leave this planet.

He sighed and gazed up at the top of the barn. When would he be well enough to leave? And when it was time for him to do so would he want to? If he didn't leave soon he would grow too attached to this forsaken place.

Starscream chuckled to himself thinking of this. It was a funny joke to him, but after thinking of it for a while he began to think . . . it was true. After a while of thinking this he began to fear this and so only pushed himself to get better and leave as soon as he could. He didn't want to stay here for long because he feared of growing too attached to these human things . . . or human.

He couldn't do anything faster to get out of there though. Alexis was the only one who could fix him, but it was taking her forever to do it. Humans have always been so slow at everything. This was one of the reasons he wanted to leave soon.

Tomorrow he decided he was going to tell her to work faster or else. Threatening lives always worked and so it should for her. Starscream hoped it would. But she seemed not to fear him and so Starscream hoped it would work.

The next day after breakfast Alexis came to Starscream and so he told her what he wanted her to know.

"I want you to wrok faster on me so I can leave this planet sooner human," said Starscream pointing his gun at Alexis.

Alexis just smiled and pushed his gun away from her body saying-

"Yea, I'm sure that gun is broken as well."

Starscream then shot a couple of holes in the side of her barn and made Alexis just a little at the loud sounds. Starscram then looked back at her with stern optics shwoing her that he meaned business. Alexis just caught her breath and stared at him showing very little fear.

Sure Alexis was afraid of being shot, but she didn't really care. As a matter of fact Starscream could have sworn he saw in her eyes he saw her saying 'please do it'. He had never seen a human say something like this through her eyes. Why would she want her life to end?

"What's stopping you?" asked Alexis gulping hard ready for the worst.

Starscream just growled and then stood up. He was never going to kill her. If he did who would fix him, but he had just threatened her and now why would she want to fix him? Alexis saw some sorrow in Starscream's optics she had not seem before.

It looked like regret. She then knew how much Starscream wanted off that planet, but why she had no clue. She saw that Starscream never meant to come for this, but now he he was desparate to get off the planet for his own reason. She had not right to ask him, but she wanted to know why.

Starscream sighed and looked at her with sorrow optics. Alexis never knew so much emotion could be expressed in the face of that non-human. He then sighed and said-

"I never meant for it to come to this, but . . . I cannot stay here . . . not here . . . not with you."

Starscream then walked away from Alexis and her farm. He vanished out in the woods. Alexis ran outside and found he had gone.

"Starscream," she whispered clasping her hands together and looking around for him seeing he was gone.

Alexis didn't know what she did to chase Starscream away, but it was something he didn't like. She didn't want him to leave. Where would he go? Who else would help him with his injuries if not here?

She had to do something. She had to find him. She couldn't just leave him. She cared too much for him to do so.

She looked down at her three dogs crowded around her legs and so said-

"Come on boys. Let's go find Starscream."

And so she left to search for him. She didn't know where to start for that forest she lived in went on for miles and she didn't know how far or long Starscream could walk for. But she just coninued to walk and search for him. Perhaps she could convince him to come back, but how she hadn't gotten to that part yet.

* * *

Night had come quick upon Starscream as he walked throughout the forest. He found a reasonable spot and there he decided to send out a message to those decepticons he knew were still alive and perhaps to tell them to call for more decepticons to come for his beacom system wasn't working so well since his crash. The night was quiet and soon he began to miss a little someone to talk to. It wouldn't hurt, but now that Starscream thought of it he really enjoyed Alexis' company. 

He couldn't go back now. He needed to get away from her and her animals before he had a change of spark. He wanted to stay the way he was. Not caring if he hurt any human or anything, but how much she cared for the ones who never cared began to rub off on him.

He wanted to stay a decepticon. By the first time his spark came online he swore to Megatron that he would always be a decepticon and be loyal to him. He could never break that oath. Why would he?

She could be one of the reasons, but that is why he left. He didn't want her to be that reason he feared would change him forever. He didn't want to change, but being with her for some weeks . . . the impossible began to happen. He would have killed her before . . . he should have killed her, but he couldn't . . . he . . . cared for her.

Even though he didn't want to admit it ever since she slept so close to his spark he had developed something. Something for her. A feeling perhaps and the more he spent time with her the more it grew and it was not a feeling he liked. Being a decepticon he thought this feeling could never errput in him, but aparantly not.

Why him? Why her? Why this place? Why this planet?

It felt to Starscream that these things were happening on purpose. Like Primus Himself planned this all along for him. Like some kind of a trick plan to get him to change who he is and who he wanted to be. The human female put thoughts in his mind that he knew he would get killed for if ever the decepticons found out.

He was now the leader of the decepticons he couldn't be like this. He needed to be merciless, but she had so much mercy for him and he wanted to know why. The more he began to figure out why the more he began to understnad and know how important to have that feeling inside you always. Starscream wasn't supposed to feel this way anytime for anyone, but why now?

If he could he would beat himself up for feeling such feelings. Megatron would and how much farther from being him was he? He was not far, but does he want to be like him? Why would he?

Perhaps . . . he could be someone new. Perhaps . . . he could be himself. Perhaps . . . he could show Alexis his true self. Perhaps . . . she would feel the same for him and accept him. Perhaps, just perhaps.

Starscream's thoughts were so mixed after all the things that have happened. After all these days here he couldn't think of what he used to. He used to take joy in thinking how to get revenge on the autobots, but now she has got him thinking on what he could do with the time he had left with her. It was horrible to think of if he thought about it and so he had to get away.

As he made his way through the trees he passed by hoping to see some signs of civilization, but these trees were endless. After breaking a couple more trees he left he heard something that was ever so screaching to his audio receivers and he did not like hearing it. He turned immediately at the sound of it and only wished to find out where it came from. It was the frightened scream of Alexis . . . something was wrong.

Starscream's body ached to go and help her, but he knew if he did more things would just go wrong that he did not want . . . or did he? He fought with himself to go to her. He didn't want to but he did he hated himself for crashing here with her, why her?!

"Ooh, may Megatron return and dismantle me!!" growled Starscream as he pushed back through the trees to find out where she was.

* * *

Alexis screamed as the largest black bear she had ever seen roared before her. Two of her dogs were out cold perhaps dead and the last one was wounded but still tried to protect its master. As the bear made its way to the human Alexis tried to climb a tree and get away from it, but the bear came uponher too quick. Alexis couldn't help but scream as the bear swung its large claw at her. 

As Alexis braced herself for the impact something began to bend the trees back. Alexis looked up and saw a moon glinted Starscream coming down before her. She gasped at seeing him but turned her attention back to the bear that still came for her. Starscream then placed his hand before her to shield her and then took his gun and shot the bear killing it and saving Alexis.

Starscream then picked up Alexis and held her close as tears began to stream down her face and she began to shake and cry for the fear of being attacked by that bear was still upon her. Starscream could feel her fear and only wanted to comfort her. He wanted her calm and safe. She was now.

Starscream was there for her. He had to be now. He came back and so he knew things would be different now and there was nothing he could do to change it. He had just shown Alexis he was hers now . . . and that he wanted to be with only her.


	4. I Hate You

Alexis patted her dog with its injured leg and gently stroked the other surviving dog from the bear attack that was getting some well-deserved rest. As she did this she let her warm fir roar and just gazed up at Starscream who had placed himself next to the barn where she had the camp fire. The fire flickering off Starscream's tanish metal made him look very mysterious, but at the same time . . . very strong and protective. Alexis smiled as she gazed into his ruby optics and just kept in silence.

She looked down at her dogs and that were recovering quite well and just sighed. She had never though silence could mean so much, but it did. She knew Starscream was watching her and she didn't mind. She wasn't going to say anything for she wanted this.

She liked him watching her for she knew that when he did she was the safest person on earth and it was all because he was so protective over her and strong. He was her guardian angel that had just some problems with flying that's all.

"Don't worry about the dogs," smiled Alexis looking back up to Starscream who kept a close optic on her. "They should be fine. All they should need is some good rest."

"It's not the dogs I am worried about," said Starscream tilting his head to her.

Alexis fluttered her eyes looking down and away from him so he could not see her blush. The fire light hid her red cheeks quite well, but Starscream could see everything. He did not have to look for color to know her heart had just skipped a beat. Starscream cocked his head at this and so wondered if he had said something to hurt her.

"Did I say something to make your body change so?" he asked.

Alexis placed a hand on her flaring cheeks and tried her hardest not to look at him so much.

"No . . . not really. I'm fine."

"Good," said Starscream leaning back against the barn and just watching the fire slowly die down.

Alexis didn't want to leave her dogs alone and so she stayed all night out with them. She fell asleep as the fire died out. Her dogs cuddled up against her but it was not enough to keep her warm and so she woke up and looked around to perhaps find something to warm herself. As she found the right thing she smiled and moved over to it.

Starscream awoke as he felt his hand move. He looked down and found Alexis wrapping up in it and go to sleep. Why was she doing this? he wondered. He watched her as she fell asleep and this gave him a smile seeing her lay her head down on his finger.

Right before Alexis let her dreams take her feelings and mind over she felt the movement of Starscream's grip tighten to warm her a little better and keep a good hold on her. She looked up at Starscream who seemed to be sleeping, but at that moment she saw him smile. Alexis smiled back even though she knew he didn't see her, but she could tell he knew. She could feel it.

When morning came Alexis awoke to find herself gently placed on the ground. She looked around fearing Starscream had left again, but when she saw him standing just over the dogs who were jumping and wagging their tails at him she was glad. She got up and wiped the dirt off her hands and came to him as he played with the dogs a bit. She smiled as she looked up at him and said-

"I'm glad you got them to play."

At seeing Alexis awake he stopped playing with the dogs and walked away from them.

"Um . . . glad to see you're awake," he said walking away from the playful dogs.

The dogs would not leave him alone though. They wanted him to play with them some more, but Starscream did not want to.

"No animals!" he said halting them.

Now they would not stop barking at him and so Starscream sighed. Alexis just smiled and looked at Starscream. She saw how well he was healing, but she knew she had to fix those boosters of his.

"Come on," smiled Alexis. "Let me at least fix your boosters while I'm still dirty."

And so Starscream let her work on his boosters and when she had finished doing all she could she wiped off the grease and said-

"Well you can try and test to see how well you can fly now, but I don't know how well it is. I'm gonna go take a shower to get cleaned up so I'll meet you later and wait for you to come back if you want to."

And so Alexis left to go get cleaned up. She took about an hour long shower just getting refreshed up. After she dried herself off she decided on what to wear. She couldn't tell as she looked through her closet.

As she looked at her closet she saw something that caught her eye. She took it out and gazed at the beautiful white dress that only came down to her knees with no sleeves. It was her mothers when she was younger and so she smiled at seeing it again. Her mother always wanted to see her wear this dress one day when she found that special someone, but she can't now so perhaps she could make her mother proud by just wearing it for the special someone.

Alexis smiled as she glanced in the last way she saw Starscream at and so she put the dress on and found it fit her perfectly. Every curve of hers was highlighted and so was her smooth arms and legs. She didn't know why she wanted to look so special for him, but she just wanted to. She found herself hoping Starscream would like the way she looked no matter how odd it would seem.

After she got ready she headed outside and wondered if Starscream would come back. It was nice outside and the sun felt very good on her light skin. It was not too warm and the wind was not too cold. It was a perfect day one that seemed so rare that day.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. She couldn't see him. Had he gone? Had he . . . not even taken off yet? Her question was soon answered.

"Uh-hem," came Starscream getting her attention.

Alexis turned to see an F-22 raptor. It was Starscream.

"Starscream?" she smiled coming up to him. "Why haven't you taken off yet?"

"I was . . . waiting for you," said Starscream as he opened his cockpit.

"Why?" asked Alexis looking at him through and through.

"Well if I crash because you didn't fix me right then you're going down with me," grinned Starscream.

Alexis just chuckled and shook her head. She sighed and looked at him with glittering teal eyes. Her smile was clear. She wanted to go with him.

Alexis got up on Starscream and she got in the cotpit he said-

"Watch your step."

Alexis just smiled at him and placed her hands on her hips and said-

"Aw . . . do you care Starscream?"

"Well if you get hurt then I'll crash alone," said Starscream.

Alexis just laughed as she buckled herself in and readied to take off. She had never been up in the air before and so she couldn't wait. Starscream started his boosters and readied to take off.

"Brace yourself Alexis," said Starscream.

"Okay," smiled Alexis her breathing quick with excitment.

Starscream took off and Alexis was back in her seat at the velocity of speed for his flight. He was fast and now she knew . . . dangerous, but she thanked God that he was on her side and would never hurt her. She could now see the decepticon in him. He was a very strong fighter.

She gripped her seat with the strongest of grips and Starscream could feel it.

"Take it easy Alexis," he said slowing down a bit for her. "You're fine."

"I've . . . never flown before," smiled Alexis with a gasp of small fear.

"So you are afraid?" asked Starscream.

"Not of flying, but of crashing," she pushed out of her mouth.

"Hey . . . are you saying I can't fly?" asked Starscream a bit offended.

"I wouldn't really know," she toughed out a smile.

"Well then it's your day to find out," he smirked as he headed straight up like into space.

"Starscream what are you doing?!" gasped Alexis as her whol body shook as they went up and higher.

"I want to show you something," he smiled. "And plus I have to test my boosters out well."

Starscream went up to near space and showed Alexis the beauty of the stars and when he flew up there it was as if time stood still as she gazed into space and the very clear stars. She gasped in awe at seeing this. It was so beautiful. She loved it.

_/Your fear it moves me/_

_/Your weakness I taste/_

_/I breathe you, I hate you/_

_/You course through my vains/_

"Oh Starscream," he sighed in awe. "It's beautiful."

_/And now/_

_/And now/_

Starscream just smiled as he saw Alexis enjoying herself. She deserved to after all she had done for him. He had to give something in return for all she had done for him. As Alexis placed her hands on the window of the cockpit it was as if she could touch the stars herself.

_/You want me. You love me/_

_/And I hate myself/_

_/I need you, but I hate you/_

_/'Cause I want nothing else/_

She had never seen them so clear in her life. It was even better than a clear summer day. She couldn't have asked for more than just to be with Starscream right here, right now. It was everything to her.

As they did this something happened that made Starscream jolt upward a bit.

"Whoa!" gasped Alexis feeling it. "What was that."

"My boosters," growled Starscream. "They're acting up again."

_/And I bleed you since I've healed you/_

_/Your pain escapes through me/_

_/'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you/_

Alexis then saw some smoke behind Starscream and new that is was not good.

"Starscream!" she cried wanted back down on earth.

_/'Cause they say we could never be/_

_/They can't see/_

"I'm going, I'm going!" he said turning around and flying back to earth before his boosters quite on him like before.

Stascream had to land right where he had fallen before in that large meadow. There he made a smooth landing and Alexis quickly got out of him so that he could transform.

"I am so sorry Starscream," she apologized flicking part of her bands back behind her ear.

"It is fine," smiled Starscream flicking the boosters. "We can always try again."

Alexis felt horrible though and Starscream saw this. He saw that she was blaming herelf for his malfunction and she hated not getting him fixed better. She was going to say something, but she was too mad at herself to do so and so she left Starscream.

"Hhh, Alexis," sighed Starscream as he watched her leave.

He then lookeded up at the sky and saw that some rain clouds had begun to hover overhead and so he knew it was time for the rain to fall. As it did so he looked back at the last place he saw Alexis and so just decided to leave her alone and let her get it out.

* * *

Alexis went back inside her house just hitting herself for #1 screwing up his boosters and #2 ruining that nice moment they were having. Alexis got all dressed up for nothing. Did he even notice to begin with? Why did she even think . . . 

Alexis looked out her window and saw the rain begin. This only cast her mood down more. She just sighed and fell on her bed thinking of many things. There were so many things running through her mind at the time.

It almost brought tears to her at her thinking she could . . . she was a human and he . . . what was she thinking? Alexis closed her eyes and just wished it all to go away for ever she was embarrassed. As she tried to make it all go away only thoughts of him errupted in her mind and so she soon fell asleep thinking of him. She had not known how much time had passed, but she slept.

_/I know I shouldn't love you/_

_/There's just too much to fake/_

As there came the sound of a thunder clash Alexis awoke in a strange kind of sense. It was like she was still dreaming . . . was she? Well if she was there was no harm in going outside. She walked outside and felt the rain fall upon her skin.

It felt good but everything was still dream-like. She didn't mind at all this dream. Alexis then ran out into her forest and later found herself soaking wet and standing right before the wide meadow starring at Starscream who just sat against a tree. She saw him turn his head to her and she could barely see his ruby optics through the pouring rain.

The rain made her so wet that her dress showed the color of her skin underneath it, but Alexis didn't care. She still could not tell if this was a dream or not but to her it was a dream. Alexis came up to Starscream soaking wet just starring at him saying no word. He had done the same as he watched her come up to him.

_/But you see me/_

Alexis gasped as the cold ran fell upon her chest soaking through her white dress. Starscream wondered what she was doing as she came up to him. He bent down just watching her face movements closely when he had not noticed her hands being placed upon the sides of his face. Alexis had also not noticed Starscream's hand move to the side of Alexis' body feeling her smooth curves.

_/And I feel you/_

There were no words shared between the two just one thing . . . a kiss.

_/And I'm not afraid/_

Starscream leaned his head into hers and pressed his lips against hers and she wrapped her arms around his head.

_/I'm not afraid/_

This had to of been a dream thought Alexis as they held onto one another. Starscream would never do this for real . . . would he?

_/And I bleed you since I've healed you/_

_/You pain escapes through me/_

_/'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you/_

_/'Cause they say we could never be/_

* * *

Alexis woke up to find herself in her bed. She shot up at the rememberance of her strange dream. She looked around and so it appeared it had been a dream after all. This sadened her a bit, but it was better it to be a dream anyways. Alexis just sighed a sad, but understanding sigh. 

_/It seems the pain's been traded/_

_/Since I pulled you through/_

_/And now my mind's been so jaded/_

"Alexis," came a familiar voice.

Alexis turned immediately to the sound of his voice and saw him at her window. She didn't know what came over her, but her body acted on her emotions and it was too late to think. Alexis ran to her open window where Starscream had pushed his face up against and wrapped her arms around his head in a flash and pressed her lips against his making Starscream's optics widen quite a bit.

_/And I would kill myself for you/_

_/I'd die for you/_

When Alexis had finally noticed what she had done she found herself taken out of her window and in the grasp of Starscream. She pulled back from him and only her heart sunk into nothingness seeing his face. She couldn't tell if it was shock or surprise or what. She was so embarrassed.

"Oh Starscream I am so sorry!" she cried throwing her face in her arms to hide her expression.

Starscream just used his slim finger to lift her chin up so she could look at him. Alexis couldn't tell why he was smiling so. Starscream just said-

"Next time just warn me when you do that again."

He then pulled Alexis to himself and kissed her.

_/And I bleed you since I've healed you/_

_/Your pain escaped through me/_

_/'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you/_

_/'Cause they say we could never-/_

Alexis fell limp in his grasp as he did this. It was as if she didn't control her own body. He did and now she knew she was all his.

_/And I bleed you since I've healed you/_

_/But I hate you, but I breathe/_

_/And I see you/_

_/And I feel you/_

_/And I hate you/_

_/But I'd die for you/_

Starscream then glared at Alexis with that smirk of his and so said-

"You know how much I hate you for making me feel this way."

"How much?" smiled Alexis.

"I loath you," smiled Starscream kissing her again.

"And I hate you more," smiled Alexis just falling on him.

_/I'd die for you/_

Alexis got very uncomfortable being in Starscream's metal grip, but she tried not to complain. Starscream could tell her uneasy body as she tried to get more comfortable and so Starscream knew what to do. Starscream went into the barn and placed her softly on the hay and there he had his way with her. Alexis liked the feeling as they kissed each other.

She had never really kissed anyone before. She had kissed a little boy when she was little, but then again . . . she was little when she did it. This was very different though. Even though he was not human he was different.

There was a sensation she got from kissing him that made her body fell tingly all over. It made her giggle but she liked the feeling very much. When Starscream kissed her softly it was like warm waves from his spark errupted in her body, but when he decided to kiss her harder the sensation made her body jump more. She liked it.

"I hate you so much right now," grinned Starscream between kisses just playing with her.

"No I do," smiled Alexis as the sensation she got from kissing him gave her goosebumps.

As they, in a way, made out in the hay they heard something come up to the farm, but what was it . . . or who was it?

"Starscream," came out a deep booming voice.

"Who is that?" asked Alexis as they turned to the doors from the barn.

"I might know," said Starscream leaving Alexis and heading to the doors.

"But be careful Starscream," said Alexis siting up.

Starscream turned to her and just smiled. He placed a finger on her lips and said-

"Aren't I always human?"

"I don't know robot," smiled Alexis.

Starscream then gave Alexis one last kiss and headed outside to see who it was. Alexis came up to listen just behind the door and so heard their conversation.

"It has been a long time Starscream," smiled Barricade placing his fists on his hips.

He then looked at Starscream, somewhat, repaired wounds and so said-

"What . . . a human fix you?"

"Very funny," said Starscream. "Did you send the signal?"

"Yes, as you said, Now it's time to get out of this place. How could you stand living here?" asked Barricade.

"This place isn't that bad Barricade," said Starscream. "Are you the only one that was left alive?"

"No, Skorponok should be coming as well," said Barricade.

As Alexis listened to them she felt the ground move under her feet and then out from it came this mechanical skorpion looking transformer. It looked at her and tried to attack her. Clearly it did not like humans. Alexis screamed and ran out beside Starscream alering everyone.

"Alexis!" said Starscream seeing how frightened she was.

"What . . . a human?! Kill it!!" said Barricade taking out his blades.

"NO!" growled Starscream blocking them both from hurting her. "You shall NOT harm her. She is under my protection."

"But Stascream," said Barricade.

"She is the one who tried to fix me, and she did a better job than any decepticon could to him eons!" he growled turning to Alexis and picking her up.

"Oh I see," grinned Barricade seeing the way the two were acting.

"Just mind your own business Barricade!" growled Starscream. "For now we shall wait for the others here and you two shall do as she says, do I make myself clear?!"

Barricade and Skorponok looked at Alexis in Starscream's grasp and so sighed and knew they had to obey him and so her as well.

"Yes my lord," sighed Barricade. "But when the others come we shall take revenge on the autobots for what they had done to Megatron."

"Yes we shall," said Starscream looking down at Alexis who seemed a bit confused and concerned about things. "Yes we shall."

Alexis soon knew Starscream was going to tell her many things when the time came. She was ready. She had to be.


	5. To Fly And To Fall

"So . . ." started Alexis as she sat down placing her chin on her knees. "When is everyone else supposed to come?"

"When they get here," said Stasrcream gazing upward to the sky.

Alexis just sighed and Starscream could tell she didn't really like the thought of evil giant alien robots coming and raiding her family farm. He could tell she wanted to be left alone, but with him. Starscream just sighed and knelt down to her and lifted her chin with the end of his index finger so to make her look at him.

"Don't worry Alexis," he said with caring optics. "Everything is going to be alright. I will make sure nothing happens to you or your farm."

"It's not that Starscream," said Alexis pushing his finger away from her and standing up turning her back against him and crossing her arms. "I didn't want them to come yet . . . or at all as a matter of fact . . . I expected on you just being here and when you were well enough . . . perhaps leave. I don't know these other . . . decepticons that are here or will be coming here."

"You will get to know them," said Alexis.

"But what if I don't want to get to know them?" asked Alexis gazing at Starscream with hurtful teal eyes. "I just wanted you Starscream . . . you'll probably be too busy leading them to even consider me and how I feel. Might as well just forget that I was ever here."

"Now I can't do that Alexis," said Starscream.

"Why?" asked Alexis.

"Who else would fix me . . . or who else would I _let _fix me?" he smiled his old smile of his that could always make even Alexis smile.

Starscream then knelt down his hand signaling for Alexis to step up. She couldn't help but smile after what Starscream had just said. She stepped up on his hand and he lifted her close to his chest letting her know that he was always there for her. She gripped his thumb and just leaned her head against his chest near his spark just listening to its soft humming lullaby to her.

There was never a person in the whole intire universe that could make her feel as special as he made her feel. She was glad she met him. She knew she had met him for a reason, but was this it? She just had to wait to find out.

Alexis then looked up into Starscream's ruby optics and smiled and she sighed and said-

"Well you better let me finish working on you so we can see if you can get back to your normal flying."

Starscream then put her down letting her grab her tools and try to fix Starscream. Barricade had come to see this human attempt to fix a transformer and at this he was fascinated at how much she knew about their kind of body work and system. He just watched as he leaned against the barn smiling and saying-

"So a human did try and fix you."

"Beat it Barricade!" growled Starscream wanting to be left alone with Alexis as she fixed him.

"No wonder why you were kept here so long," he said pacing around the farm. "If you want I can fix you faster."

"I am fine the way I am Barricade now LEAVE!" shot Starscream pointing his gun at Barricade.

Barricade glanced at Alexis as she fixed one of Starscream's boosters and just grinned. He then turned and left them alone since it is what the leader Starscream wanted. Starscream then sighed now remembering why being their leader had him always in a bad mood. Perhaps that is why he fought better, because he was always angry.

He looked back at Alexis who struggled with one of his screws. He then turned away thinking to himself. It was because of her that his mood lightened. She gave him rest and peace.

For that he was glad. She had done so much for him. Much more than the decepticons could ever do. She helped even though she didn't know him.

She gave him shelter and love. Those were something he had never experienced or at least been given to by anyone. Megatron always gave him his anger and nothing but open wounds. He remembers those times.

The times when Megatron would lose a battle that he would take him and beat him thinking it was all his fault for the battle loss, but in truth it was his own. Starscream could never forget those times with Megatron. Him beating and nearly killing him for nothing at all. The only reason Starscream was made second-in-command was because he was one of the best fighters the decepticons had and Megatron could think of no else.

His past was a dark one, but as he watched this lovely human who had taken him in with open arms he thought that perhaps he could have a chance at a bright future. He was soon brought out of his thoughts as Alexis wipped her brow and said-

"There . . . that should do you."

"Good," said Starscream standing up and feeling around his body to see if everything felt as it should in the right place.

After this inspection he smiled down at her when Barricade returned saying-

"Sir, we have news of two decepticons that have just entered earth's atmosphere. Should we look for them?"

After a moment of thought Starscream looked at the police decepticon and said-

"No."

He then turned to Alexis, smiled, and said-

"_We_ will."

Alexis just smiled reading Starscream's mind.

"Transform!" said Starscream as he knelt and transformed into his jet mode.

He then opened his cockpit and let Alexis get in, but before she was all the way in she halted at remembering her last flight out with him. She admitted she was a bit nervous about going up again and really wondered if she should take that chance.

"What is wrong human?" asked Barricade seeing her nervous reaction. "Get in."

"I . . ." tried Alexis looking back and around.

"Alexis I will not let you get hurt remember," said Starscream trying to help her out. "Don't you just what you fixed?"

At that Alexis got in. She knew how to fix things and she knew that Starscream should be able to fly better now. She should have no fears. She buckled up and readied for him to take off.

"Be careful Starscream," she gasped her heart pounding ever so fast.

"Relax Alexis," soothed Starscream feeling and seeing her heart beat length. "I am the best flier of my kind. You have nothing to fear."

Starscream started his boosters and so readied to lift off. Barricade got out of his way as Starscream shot out and flew out into the sky just letting the wind past by, above, and under him as he made his way higher and higher and faster and faster.

"Good luck," sighed Barricade watching Starscream's movements till he fell out of seeing range and so he turned and went back to his business.

Starscream flew easily at first just to make sure his boosters were good enough to take longer and harder flying. He then heated up his engines to the fullest after finding that his boosters were well enough to do so. Starscream gripped her seat and seat belt as Starscream flew up and around. As he flew in a loop she tried to catch her stomach and so said-

"Please don't do that again Starscream."

"Or else what?" grinned Starscream.

"Or else you'll found out that humans contain more than just blood inside them," gasped Alexis catching her head as it spinned a bit.

"Well I want to see," smiled Starscream as he twirled again.

"Starscream NO!" she cried as he did this.

Her cries and squeals soon became laughter as she got used to this. It was just like a rollecoaster. She now remembered why she hated them so.

"Starscream stop!" she giggled as her stomach fell and rised again.

Starscream enjoyed hearing her laugh. After all the time he had been on earth never did he hear a human laugh. This laughter of theirs was very pleasant to the audio receivers and it only made him smile. It must have been one of its side-effects.

"Starscream I can't breathe!" she laughed so hard her stomach began to hurt.

And so Starscream flew steady to let Alexis catch her breathe and the rest of herself that was up in the clouds. She did and as she maintained herself she sighed and smiled. She watched the sun's rays bounce off the clouds to create colorful prisms. She was not afraid of flying anymore . . . well at least not with him.

"Thank-you Starscream," smiled Alexis leaning back in her seat. "For taking me up with you."

"It's the least I can do for you fixing me and all," smiled Starscream as the clear day came into view. "Don't forget to keep look out for those decepticons coming through here soon."

"Well it would help to know what they look like," said Alexis taking off her seat belt and looking around the heavens for them.

She then caught a glimpse of two jets like Starscream and so she wondered if that was them.

"Hey," She pointed. "Is that them Starscream?"

Starscream looked and saw them as well, but he was not as happy to see them as Alexis thought he would be.

"No they're not, get down!" he said taking a sharp turn to the right and downward.

* * *

"Got that F-22 Raptor in sight," said the pilot as he and his partner spotted the threat to humanity. "Engaging the hostile now!" 

"Roger that Alpha-9," replied his partner as they swerved to get rid of the threat.

* * *

Soon more joined them. Two more and this Starscream knew was not good. He couldn't afford to transform and kill them, not now . . not with precious cargo. Starscream couldn't let them hurt her. 

Alexis didn't have enough time to buckle back up and so she had to hold tight onto the seat belt. She closed her eyes as the skies began to swirl, twist, and turn with Starscream's maneuvers. This was all too much for her to take in. Just when she got used to the skies something always had to ruin the moment for her either with Starscream's boosters failing or them being attacked by her own people for Starscream's sake.

Her knuckles were snow-white with all hard she gripped her seat and the belt. Starscream swirled so many times Alexis could not tell where she was. She wanted to be on the ground now, but she knew if Starscream attempted to land then they would shoot him down and her as well. Did they even know she was in him at all . . . did they even care?

Alexis opened her eyes once to see four F-22 Raptors on their tail. How could Starscream beat what he was. They were just as fast, just as slick, just as good as him. But Starscream was a super advanced alien robot so he should be able to be them.

"Starscream, you're better than them why don't you beat them?!" asked Alexis as he dove downward and upward again trying to lose them.

"I can't!" said Starscream twirling again. "Not with you in me!"

At that Alexis knew she was holding Starscream back. She was holding him back from what he really was and is. He could not transform and defend himself because of her. She never wanted this . . . to be up in the clouds with him right now anyways . . . if she would have just stayed . . .

"WATCH OUT!!!" she cried as a missile flung out at them.

Starscream then shot straight up barely missing it. He just kept flying up and up till he almost reached the stars. When above the clouds he waited for the right time to move. Alexis just held her breathe as they waited up there.

She looked around as she saw where she was she meant to get her seat belt back on but they came too quick after him. He then headed straight down passing right by them, but they soon followed him and tried to blow him up. As Starscream headed downward to earth Alexis began to faint as her blood pressure spiked. This move wasn't good for a human and Starscream soon found this out seeing Alexis like she was.

"Alexis!" he said as he came but feet away from the ground and turned back up.

He had successfully crashed one of the raptors, but only another took its place into his chase.

"Leave me alone!!" he shouted at them trying to get them to stop. "I have-!"

But then they shot at him with both bullets and missiles. He managed to get away from them all, but one was shot late and he hadn't seen it in time. Alexis awoke just in time to see the missile come right above her. She braced herself as it struck Starscream near his cockpit blowing it right off him and making Alexis fall out since she wasn't safely strapped in.

She screamed as she fell out and fell to the ground. She had never thought her day was going to turn out like this, but apparently she was wrong.

"NOO!" cried Starscream as he watched the human female plumit to the ground only to be met by death.

He then drove to her and transformed catching her and holding her close to him. Starscream was then struck in the back multiple times by their missiles and he was greatly injured and they had managed to blow off his boosters so he could not fly anymore and so he crashed to the ground along with Alexis. He cried out in pain as they began to just shoot him over and over trying to just kill him. He looked down at Alexis who looked up at him tears coming out of her eyes.

They both couldn't speak and so they spoke with their eyes. He said he was so sorry for doing this to her. Alexis just smiled and placed a soft hand on his face saying that she would rather die with him anyways. Starscream then gripped her hard as the ground came closer and closer and the pain from the raptors ammunition just killed him as he fell.

All four of them shot at him as he fell, but soon two other jets came behind them . . . to join the kill? . . . no . . . to kill them.

"What is that?!" they gasped seeing the two jets come and start shooting them and picking them off one by one.

The two jets continued to shoot till all were destroyed they then made their way downward to the other falling object. Starscream. Starscream gasped in pain as the ground neared and he prepared to fall on his back to protect Alexis so that she might live, but he knew that a human falling from this height could never work for them to live. Then something happened he had not expected.

Starscream had stopped falling, but how? He looked around and so nothing had stopped him and so he looked up and found the smiling faces of a couple familiar decepticons he knew.

"Hey bro," smiled Skywarp. "Looks like you were heading toward another nasty fall."

"Skywarp . . . Thundercracker?" gasped Starscream looking up at them. "You were the two . . ."

"We'll talk when we get back on the ground Starscream," said Thundercracker as they headed straight to the ground.

They then placed Starscream on the ground and so he grunted and groaned as he felt the pain of the missile damage came back to him.

"Sheesh Starscream, what's all the extra load I felt on you?" asked Skywarp.

Starscream then trusted his brothers enough for them to see her. He opened his arms revealing a human female that seemed to be not working at the moment.

"Oh," said Thundercracker backing up a bit seeing Starscream smile.

"Hey," said Skywarp poking her a bit. "I think it's broken."

"Stop that!" said Starscream moving her away from him.

At the sound of all that yelling Alexis began to wake up and they all could tell as well.

"Look," said Thundercracker. "It is waking up."

"_Her _name is Alexis," corrected Starscream keeping his gaze on her as he woke up.

"Mmm, Starscream?" sighed Alexis as she woke up placing a hand on her head who laid uncomfortably against Starscream's metal arm.

"Yes Alexis, I'm here," he said ever so softly and calmly.

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other never seeing their brother act so soft or calm around anything or anyone before in their lives.

"Who . . . who are they?" asked Alexis getting up and looking at the other jet transformers that resembled Starscream a bit.

"These are my brothers Alexis," said Starscream extending his hand out to them. "The saved us."

"Thank-you very much," smiled Alexis. "How can you robots be brothers?"

"Hhh, we're triplets," sighed Starscream so many times having to explain things to those who didn't understand the whole transformer brother issue. 'You can only be brothers if there was a spark from the allspark that split creating separate sparks like twins or triplets."

"Oh, I see," said Alexis. "What's you names?"

"My name's Skywarp fleshling," said Skywarp placing his hands on his hips.

"And I am Thundercracker," said Thundercracker tilting his head to her.

Alexis just smiled, but soon the excitement of the day soon caught up with her and so she fell asleep instantly. When Starscream saw this he thought something was wrong with her.

"Alexis? . . . Alexis?!" cried Starscream shaking her a bit.

"Take it easy brother," said Thundercracker. "She is just resting. Her small organic body apparently can't take too much excitement."

"We should get back then," said Starscream struggling to get up.

Thundercracker and Skywarp soon helped him and Skywarp asked-

"Get back where?"

"To her place," said Starscream.

And so they got back to the farm and was met by a smiling Barricade. He just smiled and shook his head saying-

"I knew I should have looked for them."

"Just keep your thoughts to yourself!" said Starscream getting tired of him.

Starscream then made his way over to Alexis' house and there placed her in her bed ever so gently. Skywarp just smiled seeing his brother like this. After Starscream had backed away from her house he turned and saw his brothers looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked raising his shoulders.

"You like her don't you?" smiled Skywarp.

"Actually . . . I hate her," grinned Starscream making his way over to the barn where Barricade waited to fix him.

Skywarp wasn't as stupid as he looked. He knew Starscream liked saying things that mean the opposite to him . . . like Megatron for instance. He said he liked him well in other terms he loathed him and if he was saying he hated Alexis then he mist . . .

"Just get some rest Skywarp. I'll see you tomorrow," said Starscream entering the barn.

"Yea, you too," said Skywarp glancing at Starscream and then at Alexis' house and then at his other brother who was still a bit confused about things.

"We'll find out later Skywarp," said Thundercracker leaving him to his thoughts.

"Guess so," said Skywarp watching Alexis peacefully sleep in her room.


	6. Getting Ready

The morning came and Alexis woke up to find she was back in her room. She stretched her limbs out on her bed and just sighed as she looked around her morning sun-filled room. She then got up and found she had not changed since that fall and so she went to her bathroom and decided to take a shower. After her refreshing shower she got dressed in some blue jeans and then a nice white tank top just in case she needed to fix Starscream which she knew he had been damaged from the fall trying to protect her as they tumbled downward to earth.

As Alexis went to her window to let the nice cool breeze brush over her dry skin she inhaled a nice breathe of that wind and then looked out onto her farm to see what was going on. Skorponok was doing his chores like he was appointed to do such as feeding the livestock and other farm animals. She saw Thundercracker leaning against her barn just minding his own business. She wondered where the others were and so she decided to go out and find out for herself.

She walked out to the barn where Thundercracker was and so just smiled and looked at him not saying a word. Thundercracker noticed the fleshling just staring at him with no reference to saying his name at all. He found this very strange and uncomfortable and he wanted her to stop and so he had no choice but to ask her what she was doing and for her to stop.

"What are you doing fleshling?" he asked looking down at the light skinned human female who just continued to smile at him.

"Nothing, just smiling," smiled Alexis.

"Well . . . stop," said Thundercracker not liking this human gesture. "If you wish for Starscream he is in the barn getting repaired by Barricade."

"Thanks," smiled Alexis as she trotted off to the barn.

Alexis entered the barn to find Starscream, Barricade, and Skywarp in their. Starscream was getting repairs by Barricade who had fixed him up pretty good. A whole lot more and faster than she ever could. She just stood there till someone actually noticed her.

"Hey look, it's Starscream's glitch," smiled Skywarp walking past her and out of the barn before he was hit by Starscream.

Alexis was confused by what he had just called her but saw Starscream's head immediately turn to look at her. She then saw the frustration on his face as he glanced at the leaving Skywarp saying-

"Skywarp, you say that one more time . . .!"

"I can say it all I want till you're fully fixed to where you can beat me to a pulp bro," smiled Skywarp sticking his head into the barn and then leaving again with a couple chuckles.

Starscream just growled heavily with his sighs as he bowed his head at his annoying sibling. Why on cybertron did he have to be siblings with him? What did he do to deserve this?

"What was that all about?" asked Alexis as she came up to Starscream with her hands in her back pockets.

"It was . . . nothing," said Starscream taking his gaze off her not wanting her to ask anymore questions.

"Well it sure seemed like something. Was that cybertron for . . .?" started Alexis.

"It was nothing!" said Starscream standing up and moving away from her.

"Hhh, Starscream you do this one more time and I swear I shall turn you into a femme!" groaned a annoyed/tired Barricade holding up one of his blades.

Alexis just giggled knowing what he really meant even though they used cybertronian terms. She could tell what glitch meant to them and what it was in human terms and by all means she didn't like it too much, but Barricade threating to turn Starscream into a femme, which was probably a girl in human terms, because he wouldn't sit still was funny. Starscream then sat back down and took the laughs from Alexis. He just rolled his optics, sighed, and said-

"Go ahead . . . laugh at me too. You're not the first today."

"I'm sorry Starscream," Alexis giggled. "It's just you robots use such funny terms for our human terms."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Starscream as Barricade worked on Starscream's arm.

"Nothing," sighed Alexis as she stopped laughing and just decided to smile at Starscream with love filled eyes.

Starscream noticed this and so smiled back. She could always make him smile just like he could always make her smile. no matter what condition they were in or where they were or what was going on around them. He loved her and he couldn't help it.

As Starscream and Alexis shared a long stare at one another with no words, but the words they spoke with their eyes they heard the sound of a helicopter landing, but was it a helicopter. After that they heard a voice to go with the land and so they knew another decepticon had come.

"Say, where is everybody anyways?" asked the voice.

"Hm, I know that voice from a mile away," said Barricade shutting the armor on Starscream's arm signaling he was finished with him. "Let us meet him shall we?"

And so they all exited the barn to greet the new arrival. Starscream stopped and placed his hands on his hips seeing the new arrival.

"Ah, Starscream," the helicopter giggled. "It appears you're not dead yet. So ole Megatron must be taking it easy on ya huh?"

"Cut the foolishness Cyclonus," grumbled Starscream tilting his head to the side a bit.

Cyclonus just giggled till he saw the thing by Starscream's and so pointed his weapons at it saying-

"Whoa! What is that?!"

"Take it easy Cyclonus," said Starscream stepping a little more before Alexis to make sure she was out of shooting range. "She is on our side."

"Heh, for once," chuckled Cyclonus putting his weapons away and looking around. "Say where is that knuckle-headed cousin of mine Blackout anyways?"

At that Starscream and Barricade gazed down a bit showing him that he was lost.

"Oh, so he finally bit the dust huh?" smiled Cyclonus. "Well it is about time. He was a moron all the way . . . unlike you two of course since you were the only ones to . . . survive."

Starscream and Barricade squinted their optics at him and just grumbled low in their throats signaling for him to just stop and shut up while he was ahead. Cyclonus finally caught this and so stopped.

"Oh . . . sorry about that sirs," he apologized.

He then looked around and so asked-

"Is this all that is gonna be coming to get rid of the autobots?"

"No," said Barricade moving from Starscream's left side to his right side. "We have received word Tidal Wave is coming."

"Oh goody," giggled Cyclonus. "That means we'll have more than enough bot power to get rid of those autoidiots!"

"When shall he be coming?" asked Starscream turning to Barricade with his fists on his hips.

"Soon, but what he has decided to scan cannot come on land and so we shall have to go and get him to bring him here."

"Leave it to Tidal Wave to pick something large and not land type," sighed Starscream looking back at his men.

And so they all went back to what they were doing in the first place, but Cyclonus decided to check out the little farm they stayed at. After looked around the whole place he yawned and went back to the barn where most of them were and so asked-

"Hey, where's the allspark? Didn't you leave cybertron looking for it? What'd the autobots take it?"

"How do you think they killed Megatron?" asked Starscream.

"They didn't!" gasped Cyclonus thinking they did what they did.

But by the looks on alls faces they did.

"They did," said Cyclonus pondering the strange move made by the autobots. "Well . . . that's it for us. So now we just fight to kill off the autobots huh?"

"A human was the one who did it Cyclonus," said Starscream. "And yes . . . we now fight to be the top bots and to destroy the autobots."

Alexis didn't really like having hostile alien robots living in her barn, but she knew they were the evil kind of there race and so she could do nothing about it but wait for them to actually leave. Cyclonus looked at Alexis for a while trying to figure out why she was there. Sure he knew this was her place, but why on cybertron would a human help the decepticons who want nothing but to enslave their planet and end all life on it as they know it?

"Why is she here?" asked Cyclonus pointing to her.

Alexis looked at Starscream for him to give the answer and so he did.

"She is the one who helped fix me when I crashed here. She gave me shelter and so I repaid her back with my protections," said Starscream not fully looking Cyclonus in the optics.

"What is she like your gli-?" started Cyclonus.

Starscream then pointed at him threateningly and said-

"If you say that one more time I'll-!!"

"Starscream," said Thundercracker sticking his head in the barn to see him. "Tidal Wave has landed and has requested for us to come and get him."

Starscream just glared harshly at Cyclonus making sure he would say nothing. He then turned to his brother and said-

"Then let us go get him."

All prepared to take off and so Alexis was going to wish them off, but Starscream didn't want her to.

"But Alexis, I want you to come," he said still holding his cockpit open for her.

"No, you go without me this time," she smiled with her arms behind her back. "And besides I won't get in your way this time if you run into trouble."

"My men shall protect me Alexis," said Starscream ever wanting her to come.

"No, no," said Alexis backing away. "I've flown too many times to last me a life time . . . and fallen."

"Alexis I shall catch you if you-" started Starscream.

"You have," smiled Alexis. "Now it's time for you to go alone. Don't you like to go alone in the first place?"

"She's got a point there Starscream," said Cyclonus.

"Shut up!" spat Starscream at Cyclonus. "Alexis we are going to the ocean . . . don't you want to see the ocean."

"Yes, more than anything, but I am scared Starscream," said Alexis.

Starscream then transformed and knelt down to her and placed his finger under her chin to make her look at him. Alexis tried to pull away and not look at him, but Starscream forced her to.

"Alexis," he said gazing into her shaking teal eyes. "Nothing will happen this time, I promise. I want you to see the ocean for the first time Alexis. I want to see your beautiful face when you gaze into it for the first time in your life . . . I want to see you smile and not be afraid."

"Okay Starscream," smiled Alexis wrapping her arms around his head. "Okay."

She then pressed her lips against his and kissed him and he kissed back.

"Yup, she's his glitch," said Cyclonus plainly but he was soon elbowed by Thundercrcker signaling him to shut up. "Ow! What?!"

* * *

"Wow," gasped Alexis as she ran out on the golden beach. 

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as the waves shimmered off the warm sun and danced in the wind. The sea spray spat up to get the seagulls just overhead but they never came high enough. Alexis had taken off her shoes to let the water hit them and cool her off. She then inhaled a deep breath of ocean air and so turned to Starscream who stood behind her just smiling and so said-

"Starscream you were right . . . it's so beautiful."

Starscream was glad she was happy and now had learned to fly easily with him seeing how nothing happened to them along the way to the ocean. He was right. The look on her face only made her more beautiful to him.

"Join me Starscream," she smiled extending her hand to him.

"No," shook Starscream looking at the water. "I'll rust."

"Starscream!" said Alexis placing her fists on her hips.

Starscream looked once more at the water and then at Alexis who so badly wanted him to come. He then sighed and said-

"Alright Alexis, but this is the only time."

As Starscream played a bit in the water with Alexis Cyclonus just couldn't get all this.

"I just don't understand," said Starscream looking at the two. "How on cybertron did he go from second meanest bot in the universe, next to Megatron of course, to Mr. softy?"

"He's in love Cyclonus," said Thundercracker also watching the two.

"Is that possible for Starscream?" asked Cyclonus.

"Apparently it is," said Thundercracker watching his brother ever so happy with her.

"Strange and strangerer," said Cyclonus scratching his head.

As Alexis and Starscream splashed at each other they stopped at the sound of crunching metal and the sound of the ground moving. Alexis then found herself overcast with a shadow and wondered what blocked out the sun. As she looked at herself cast in darkness Starscream saw something she didn't and so grabbed her and jumped back saying-

"Alexis look out!"

Starscream took off into the air with her as they watched the large aircraft carrier come upon shore.

"Whoa!" gasped Alexis watching the large decepticon. "Is that him?"

"Hm, welcome Tidal Wave," smiled Barricade.

"Tidal Wave ready for duty," reported Tidal Wave.

"Alright, Skywarp get him to the farm," said Starscream turning to him.

"Yes sir," said Skywarp going to teleport Tidal Wave there.

And so Starscream transformed and put Alexis inside him and so flew back to her farm and there they waited for the others. When they waited Alexis had a couple questions for him.

"So . . . when are you going to attack these . . . autobots?" asked Alexis.

"When we can get a proper base," said Starscream.

"Where will that be?" asked Alexis.

Starscream then looked around and turned back to Alexis saying-

"This place would be good enough. No one would detect us all the way out here."

"You can't destroy my farm!" shot Alexis.

"No, no," said Starscream. "We shall build it underneath. It would be better."

"Well okay, but just be careful with my land okay," said Alexis coming to Starscream and hugging him.

Starscream then placed a comforting hand on her and watched as the others made it there with Tidal Wave over shadowing the place.

"We will be," sighed Starscream kissing Alexis on the head letting her know things will be well always.


	7. The Base

Tidal Wave was huge. He towered so far above Alexis' farm and she could do nothing about it but pray he wouldn't step on her barn or house or animals. After the others got back Starscream ordered them to start building their base. Skorponok began digging under the barn and worked his way throughout the underpart of the farm.

He dug deep and wide so to have enough room for every size of transformer and deep enough to where they could not be detected by the earth's radars. The others waited for him to finish so they can place the platings and floors in the base. They got the equipment from their own ship the Nemesis which they had brought down to earth making sure no one detected it they made sure their cloaking system was still working before they brought it down. Alexis didn't really like all this building and constructing going around her, but she had no choice.

She knew something like this would happen one day. All she could do was watch the decepticons work around her and changer her once peaceful lonely farm into a secret hiding place of the decepticons. She didn't mind it too much just as long as they didn't mess with any parts or belongings of the barn and they hadn't. She was just worried others would come and find them and then . . . perhaps . . . kill them and she had gotten so used to them that they were almost like family to her . . . sort of like Mafia family, but family none-the-less.

She didn't want anything happening to them and she didn't really want them to try and take over the world again. She didn't think they would for all they talked about was destroying these so-called autobots, whatever or whoever they were. She felt so useless watching them pass by her and mind their work not even talking to her. Starscream even got like this to where he hadn't talked to her in about three days because of the work.

This only downed her moods and she felt so invisible, but she was seen. Starscream saw the way she was acting. He saw how sad she was and he knew why. He knew how much Alexis cared for him, but he just wanted to get his work done first and them he could be with her . . . it was the way of the decepticons, not the humans, and he was a decepticon.

It had almost been half a week already and soon, like on the fourth day, things became very quiet. Alexis woke one morning to find that everyone was gone and that no one was working. She could hear nothing. No noise, no sound at all.

All that she heard was the sound of her dogs barking and her cocks crowing. She then got dressed and went outside to look around and so saw that everyone was gone. How could they just up and leave, if they had, without her noticing? Had they finished?

Alexis then went in the barn to look around, but found no one. Everyone was gone. And so she leaned against the outside of the barn and cast her eyes down just sighing. They had left her . . . and without a good-bye. Even Starscream.

Tears were about to swell in Alexis' eyes, but something stopped them when she heard the sound of transforming boosters she knew all-too-well. She looked around and saw there stood next to her was Starscream.

"Starscream!" she gasped holding her heart. "I thought that you-"

"Left?" finished Starscream as he walked over to her.

Alexis found herself backing away from him as he came closer and closer to her. She didn't know why, but her body was so intimidated by him at that moment, but not her mind and it seemed like her body had a mind of it's own at that moment.

"Now why would I do that?" smiled Starscream with a strange devilish smile of his.

"I don't know, why would you?" she said almost tripping over something as she was forced inside the barn.

"I want to show you something," smiled Starscream shutting the barn doors behind him.

"Like what?" asked Alexis as she could back up no farther and tripped backwards into the hay.

Starscream then smiled and came close to Alexis pressing his chest on her body ever so gently and lightly to where she could not get up or move. Alexis wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do and wasn't exactly sure if she would like it too much.

"This," smiled Starscream as he dug his hand into the hay.

Alexis looked down and saw Starscream had pressed some sort of button or hatch down in the hay to where it opened something. Alexis jumped as things began to rise above them or they began to lower. Many lights flashed in her eyes as she found them lowering into an unknown caveren or in their new base they had just finished. When they stopped Starscream got up and let Alexis take everything in as she saw the enormous giant robot alien base.

"Do you like?" smiled Starscream glancing at the awe stricken Alexis.

Alexis then got up and stood with her own two feet on the hard metaled floors. It was so advanced and spectacular that it seemed like a dream or at least from something out of a movie. It was so strange and yet so cool to her all at once. It seemed one of the perfect places to be for a giant advanced alien robot.

"You did all this in four days?" gasped Alexis looking at Starscream.

"Actually three, We finished it last night while you were sleeping, but almost four," smiled Starscream as he was joined by the others. "As you can see we did not interrupt your farm or animals and all is as it should be . . . up there."

Alexis looked and saw how wide and high it was to hold even the tallest of transformers and so Starscream continued-

"You see it is long enough and high enough to even hold an army of decepticons and the tallest of them."

Even Tidal Wave had head room to stand up straight and tall and perhaps even fight if anyone, or anything would threaten his teammates or mission. It was a lot to comprehend but Alexis would eventually. She slowly walked around gazing down all the long hall paths and places she could wander down. Starscream saw this and so asked-

"Would you . . . like a tour Alexis?"

"Yes . . . more than anything," she smiled gazing upward at him.

And so Starscream showed Alexis the places and room and parts of their base so she would see and know everything. So she would know where to go or what to do if anything ever . . . happened to him. If he could not be there to protect her. As Starscream thought about this Alexis ran into one room and asked-

"What is this room Starscream?"

"This is the room where we would get healed if we are damaged in battle or if we are killed . . ."

Alexis shot her head back at that word and pause. The sound of his voice she didn't like what he was thinking.

"What do you mean killed?" asked Alexis.

"Don't worry Alexis. That won't happen," smiled Starscream toughing gout a lying smile for he knew that what he planned to do later on . . . it could happen.

Alexis wasn't that stupid and she knew Starscream for about three weeks or maybe even a month now and so she knew him very well. She knew when something troubled him or when he was lying . . . like now. Starscream was a very good liar, but not to the ones he loved and who loved him.

"But what would happen if you are Starscream?" asked Alexis as she came up to his leg.

Starscream looked down at her and new he just couldn't tell her what would happen if they died. He didn't want to tell her just yet. He didn't know what she would say when he told her that if they died they could never be brought back to life less someone take their spark and have a new body waiting for them afterwards. He didn't know how she would act with that kind of knowledge about them. She was very caring and he knew that she didn't want any of them hurt, but this was there way and she had to live with it and respect it.

"Things," said Starscream as he walked away from her.

"Bad things?" asked Alexis knowing that he didn't want to tell her and tried to get away from it like he did so many times.

"Perhaps," said Starscream turning his back to her.

"Starscream I'm a big girl and I can handle these things you know!" said Alexis turning to him.

Starscream then sighed and turned to her saying-

"I'll tell you later okay?"

"Okay Starscream," sighed Alexis shaking her head in understandment.

"Come on, I'll talk you home," said Starscream bending low to her and extending his hand for her to climb on him.

"Yea, okay," sighed Alexis climbing on him and Starscream taking her back out.

He went out a different way though. This time he did not exit back from the barn but he had gone into his room and up another exit that Alexis could use just incase an enemy knew about the barn. It lead right behind her house into a couple of trees. There Starscream walked around and placed Alexis back in her room.

"Thanks," said Alexis a little disappointed because Starscream didn't tell her about the life of a transformer.

"Alexis," said Starscream placing his face close to her window.

"Yes Starscream?" asked Alexis turning to him.

"I . . . uh," started Starscream looking down a bit wondering what words to use and what to say. "I hoped you like the tour and I hope to see you down there more so you can get used to it."

"You will Starscream," smiled Alexis with a warm friendly smile.

"Good . . . good," sighed Starscream moving away.

But before he left back into the base Alexis ran to her window saying-

"Hey Starscream!"

"Yes?" he asked turning to her. "What is it?"

"When you go on you missions or fight those autobots, whenever you do, can I come with you?" she asked placing her elbows on her window sill.

"Uh . . . it might be too dangerous," said Starscream thinking of the best for her.

"So are you saying they're stronger than you?" she smiled with a sly smile knowing how to get to a decepticon.

"No," scoffed Starscream. "It's just I will be the one who has to fight and so I cannot protect you if any tried to . . ."

"Didn't you say they're the good guys, well to me?" asked Alexis. "So if so I'll be perfectly safe right?"

"Well . . . I suppose," said Starscream seeing her point. "But I really want you to stay he-"

"Aw come on Starscream," she pouted. "You'll hurt my feelings."

"It's something I do often don't I?" said Starscream placing his fists on his hips and glancing upward at the shinning sun.

"Uh-huh," shook Alexis with a small smile.

Starscream couldn't help but smile at her while she gestured like this. She looked just so cute the way she moved and played around. He loved it when she did that and every time she did he was completely at her mercy and so he sighed and said-

"Very well, but we probably won't be leaving in a while so-"

"Starscream, Barricade said that all the autobots are in a city not too far from here, well if we fly, but this could be the only chance to get them all together to kill them!" said Cyclonus as he came to him.

Starscream sighed as he found he was corrected. He then turned to him and said-

"Then tell him to get ready."

"Yes sir!" saluted Cylconus leaving.

Starscream then turned to a smiling Alexis who seemed to always get her way. He then said-

"We're leaving soon."


	8. The Dangers Of Battle

Alexis had never been to a city in the longest of times. Since her parents deaths she never got out any much at all. He wanted to be all void of anything technology had to do with, but this time she wanted to be with the decepticons and see what these autobot characters they always spoke of were like. She did hope, inside, that they didn't get hurt neither of the teams for she knew that the autobots were on her side and wanted nothing but to protect earth.

Alexis wondered if the decepticons succeeded in killing them all then what would become of earth? Would they enslave it, destroy it, kill all of humanity as she knows it, or just leave it? Seeing them act like this before a battle she wondered many things. She had never seen them so . . . different before.

They all acted so differently before a battle and now she wondered if this was a good thing. Perhaps it would have been better that she stayed home. Perhaps . . . Starscream knew this was going to happen and so only tried to protect her from seeing all this. Perhaps Alexis should have listened.

Alexis stepped out of Barricade as the others flew overhead just high enough not to gain attention by anyone or anything. Starscream had told Barricade to be her body guard and Alexis knew that Barricade wasn't too siked about that. He wanted to fight the autobots just as much as the others. But Starscream was firm though and he made his point very clear as to what would happen if she had so much as a scratch on her.

Barricade had known Starscream for a very long time and so knew what he was capable of. He knew what would happen if he let her get hurt. He just wished Starscream didn't care so much for this human as to go this far to making him guard her 24/7. He hated it, but had to listen to his commander.

Skywarp was with Tidal Wave some far off ways waiting for the command to come and teleport to the city to fight off the autobots, but so far . . . nothing.

"I don't see them anywhere!" groaned Cyclonus tired of looking around the city for them. "Why would they all come into a city in the first place."

Starscream then glanced a yellow camero with black racing stripes. He knew who that was and soon after him he saw Optimus Prime himself. They were all here, but he saw they had news ones as well. It looked like they were just meeting . . . that could be the reason why.

"There they are!" hissed Starscream his veins pumping with energetic energon ready to kill some autobots.

"Shall we engage then?" asked Thundercracker. "It seems very populous down there."

"All the better!" smiled Starscream coming down and the others following him. "Decepticons ATTACK!!!"

"It's about time, ha, ha, ah, ha!!" laughed Cyclonus following them.

Skywarp had heard this and so teleported himself and Tidal Wave to attack.

* * *

"It's good to have you here soldier," said Optimus greeting one of the new autobots that have arrived this week. 

"Good to be here sir," smiled Hot Shot. " . . . What the?"

"What is it Hot Shot?" asked Optimus seeing Hot Shot's strange reaction.

"Behind you!" shouted Hot Shot having no choice but to transform and shoot at the oncoming threat.

It was Starscream and a couple of others. How did they find them? Optimus sighed seeing they had poorly chosen to fight in a populated city again. Probably because they knew that the autobots didn't like hurting civilians and so they used it against them. The autobots had no choice but to transform and fight them to protect the humans.

It was like the battle for the allspark all over again. The humans ran everywhere seeing this strange battle. They were all so scared and they should be. Sam and Makeala were in Bumblebee when they were forced out so he could transform and fight with the others.

"Bumblebee protect the humans!" shouted Ironhide as he shot up at Starscream and the others.

Bumblebee nodded and made sure all the humans were safely inside as they decepticons dove and tried to kill what ever they could. As Bumblebee tried to force the humans inside their building Skorponok came out from under the ground and attacked him implanting his tail in Bumblebee's back.

"Bumblebee NO!" cried Sam seeing Bumblebee paralyzed as the small transformer shoot him with numerous blasts from its claws behind him.

* * *

Alexis could feel it now. The battle had started. The ground rumbled and she heard a couple of screams a few ways off. She could also hear the cries, of what she thought, transformers . . . they must have killed some already or at least injured them. 

Alexis jumped one time at hearing a rather loud one. She feared that it may have been Starscream, but she could never know for certain. She knew her place in this fight. To not get in their way, but her thought raged in her that Starscream was hurt or something and now she only feared for him. She couldn't take not knowing who it was and so she ordered Barricade to take her closer to the battle.

"Starscream ordered me to stay here," said Barricade crossing his arms.

"Then if you won't take me I shall go myself and if I die then it shall be your fault for not protecting me," said Alexis as she turned and readied to start down the street.

Barricade rolled his optics and sighed saying-

"Very well. I could use a good sight seeing them die anyways."

He then transformed and Alexis got in him.

"Thanks," she said as he blasted his sirens and started down the street into the city.

Barricade took her straight into the city where the fight was intense. Barricade was impressed seeing how many new autobots they had received like they had. The new ones he had seen was Hot Shot, Prowl, and Jetfire. The decepticons still had the upper hand with Tidal Wave on their side for he just crushed the autobots with his colossal weight.

Barricade smiled as he stayed far enough back to not draw attention to himself. He loved watching the autobots die, but soon Prowl noticed him and so attacked him. Barricade dodged, but when Prowl continued to attack him he jumped upon him and engaged the battle unbeknowest leaving Alexis alone and defenseless. Alexis wondered if he had realized this and had done this on purpose, but apparently not.

He was so caught up in the battle that he was blind to all else. All the decepticons were like this as they fought. They only had murder on the brain and Alexis feared this. She feared that perhaps she would get hurt by one of them because of their blindness, but only time would tell.

Alexis then heard that deathly cry again and as she looked to see who it was she saw a star floating in the air and it came out of . . . Skorponok. This large, bulking, black transformer had killed it for this yellow transformer who seemed to have been hurt by Skorponok and still couldn't move too much. Alexis then paid her attention back to the floating star. What was that?

Alexis was so fascinated by it and yet afraid of what it could be. It wasn't his spark was it? It then came before her and Alexis held out her hands and tried to catch it, but it just fell right through her hands like a ghost of some sort. Alexis didn't know why it had done this.

Then it began to go upward to the heavens, but before it could to that Barricade had come and grabbed it. How come he could take it and she couldn't? Alexis was so confused and yet so afraid. She then backed up into an ally way where she knew she'd be nice and clear from the battle, but someone else was there.

"Hey there sweet thing," smiled strange man who was just waiting for someone to ensnare. "What you here for?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis trying to make her way out where the fighting was.

"Ah, ah, I wouldn't got out there if I were you," he said blocking her way. "There's some strange things happening out there."

"I . . . I know," said Alexis trying to get away from him, but he just came closer to her.

"Are you sure," smiled the man, clearly he was insane.

"Please leave me alone sir," said Alexis jerking away from him.

"Aw, you're no fun," grinned the man touching Alexis' hair.

"Leave me alone!" said Alexis pushing him away.

"So now you wanna get rough ah. Okay . . . I can do that," smiled the man as he pulled a gun on her.

* * *

Starscream had shot Jetfire and just smiled feeling so alive again after being void of this good feeling. He smiled as the smell of battle came to him once again. He then looked around seeing all his men fight with them. Tidal Wave fought with Optimus and Ironhide helped protect an injured Bumblebee from their very own crazed Cyclonus. 

Hot Shot fought with Thundercracker and Barricade fought with Prowl. Yes everything was going according to plan just killing them all and . . . BARRICADE??!!! WHERE'S ALEXIS!?!?!

Starscream looked around franticly. He couldn't see her. She was gone! If Barricade was there than she couldn't have been far. He looked everywhere till he found her in a small alley way and she was going to be shot!

"ALEXIS!" cried Starscream diving downward and into the ally way to Alexis.

* * *

Right before Alexis was shot this transformer crashed down to her and placed his hand before her to block the shot. The man instantly dropped his gun as he looked at the gigantic robot protecting the women. Starscream's anger was kindled now. He took up Alexis in his arms and pointed his gun right at the man. 

Alexis didn't want him to kill him no matter what he tried to do, but the look in Starscream's optics she saw she could do nothing now. Starscream then shot a plasma blast at him completely disintegrating him. Starscream was then shot in the back by someone and when he turned he found Jetfire, but when Jetfire saw the human in his grasp he stopped letting Starscream shoot him down. Starscream then took off and looked at the battle.

They were winning, but things have changed. He had to stop things now.

"Decepticons . . . retreat," he sighed Starscream as he turned and left the city with Alexis.

The decepticons immediately transformed and left and Skywarp teleported the colossal Tidal Wave out of there.

* * *

Starscream flew back to the barn and instantly went into their base where he came to the medical bay and made sure Alexis was alright. 

"You aren't hurt are you?!" asked Starscream scanning Alexis.

"No, no, I'm fine," smiled Alexis getting tired of Starscream worrying about her.

"Good," sighed Starscream placing a hand on his face.

Starscream seemed so frustrated and angered by everything. Alexis could tell what it was and so took his arm and made him look at her as she said-

"Starscream it wasn't Barricade's fault. He just . . . got caught up in the battle like you all."

"But I told him to-!" started Starscream getting ready to yell his voice out because of his anger.

Alexis then acted quick and kissed him before he could yell. Starscream was shocked and surprised by Alexis' quick action, but it was good that she did that for it did calm him down. Starscream then closed his optics and his anger melted away as Alexis held him close to her and kissed him long. This, she knew, could always calm him down.

Alexis then ended the kiss and looked at Starscream. She smiled and said-

"There, better?"

Starscream just smiled and shook his head. He then said-

"You always know what can calm me down don't you . . . Alexis."

"Yes," smiled Alexis wrapping her arms around his head.

She then pressed her lips against his and they shared another kiss. The others then came and so they ended it sooner and as Starscream looked at his men they said-

"Why did we retreat?" asked Cyclonus.

"Because she was getting attacked," sneered Starscream glaring evilly at Barricade.

"I am sorry," bowed Barricade. "I got caught up in the battle."

"Yes, I'm sure you have, but DON'T let it happen again!" pointed Starscream.

"Yes sir," said Barricade as he left to try and fix Skorponok.

Starscream then looked back at the others and said-

"You may be excused. We shall destroy them later."

And so they left, but Alexis had questions about a transformer's life.

Starscream . . . how do transformers die?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Starscream.

"Yes," said Alexis ready to know what fate beheld a transformer.


	9. About A Spark

"So you see a spark is very delicate. More delicate than even your own heart, perhaps . . . one hit to it will make it leave your body and you die. That is why we try and protect our spark with these strong bodies the best we can or else . . . we shall die," said Starscream explaining things to Alexis.

"What happens after it leaves your body?" asked Alexis.

"Then our spark returns to where it originated from . . . the allspark," said Starscream.

"Oh . . . I see," shook Alexis.

"But the allspark was destroyed and so perhaps now we can't die . . . perhaps now we will live on if ever someone builds a body for us."

Alexis then looked at the medical bay and knew Barricade was trying to bring back Skorponok and rebuild him a new stronger body. She hoped it would work for she didn't want to see any transformer die, especially not these guys . . . they were her family. Alexis then remembered something when Skorponok died. She tried to catch his spark but she couldn't touch it . . . why?

"Starscream," said Alexis still gazing at the medical bay.

"Yes, What is it Alexis?" asked Starscream looked at her.

"When Skorponok died . . . I tried to touch his spark . . . it just went right through me like a ghost . . . why couldn't I touch it?" she asked.

"Because," sighed Starscream. "Only transformer metal can touch a spark and hold it . . . or else our sparks will just wander off into space."

"So if you were to die . . . I couldn't . . . I couldn't save you?" asked Alexis.

Starscream could hear and see her movements. This was hard for Alexis to comprehend after hearing all this about their sparks and life. This was why he didn't want to tell her because he knew she would act like so. Starscream sighed and looked downward saying-

"No."

Alexis looked down in sadness at knowing that there was nothing she could do if Starscream died. No tool in the world could fix a spark. She wasn't trained for that. Alexis sighed and turned to Starscream saying-

"It's been a long day I'm gonna go rest okay?"

"Okay Alexis," said Starscream as he watched her leave.

When she left he wondered if he should have told her all this. He wondered if she was truly that ready to hear, to comprehend everything. Only time would tell now.

* * *

"But why would they take hostages?" asked Prowl as the autobots discussed a certain matter. "Won't it suit them just by killing the humans?" 

"I don't know, you tell me!" said Jetfire getting tired of Prowl interrupting. "Look, I know what I saw Optimus!"

"Calm down Jetfire, I believe you, but if Starscream did capture a human why? and for what purpose?" wondered Optimus.

"Hey, I bet ya there are cameras near that ally way and so if we could get her face then we can get her name and find out where she lives."

"Yea, if she's still there," scoffed Hot Shot.

"It's the only thing we got at the moment," sighed Ratchet. "So let's get started shall we?"

They searched and searched till they found that tape. They closened in to see a better picture of her face. She was just a normal girl, why would Starscream want her? She seemed like a country girl though, like out of place in that city.

Well they would get to the bottom of this sooner or later. After a couple more hours of searching for her name they found it and then her address.

"Should we pay a visit to miss Alexis?" asked Sam looking at Optimus.

"The decepticons could be there," pointed out Ironhide. "She lives out in a desolate place. Perfect to hide."

"Ironhide's right. We all go, but you and Makeala shall talk to her if need be," said Optimus.

"Okay, let's go," said Sam as they got in Bumblebee and headed to Alexis' home out in the country.

* * *

There came a knock on Alexis' door and so she opened to see who it could be. She didn't think it was the decepticons for they just come up to her window and bother her. They weren't the gentlemen type. Alexis opened the door to see two teenage kids, a boy and a girl. 

"Hi, are you Alexis?" asked the boy.

"Yea, why?" asked Alexis.

"Hi I'm Sam Witwicky and this is Makeala."

"Hi," smiled Makeala.

"Why are you here?" asked Alexis glancing over at the numerous vehicles in her drive path.

"Look I know this may sound crazy, but we thought you . . ." Sam paused wondering if he should say.

"I was what?" asked Alexis.

"Kidnapped by a giant alien robot," said Sam quite fast half expecting her not to catch it, but half expecting her to catch it.

"E-excuse me?" chuckled Alexis seeing how hard it was for him to say things.

She then realized things as she glanced once again at the vehicles. She then figured things out. They weren't . . . were they?

"Uh . . . um, I don't know what you're talking about so-" started Alexis, but Sam spoke again.

"But do you know of any thing like that?" asked Sam.

"Uh . . . no I don't so if you can just leave I'd be happy to-" tried Alexis wanting them . . . all to leave.

"She's lying can't you tell?" said Hot Shot secretly to Optimus.

"Hot Shot we can't be for sure," started Optimus.

"But she can be hiding the decepticons!" said Hot Shot wanting to go and get answers.

"No, stay unseen!" said Optimus.

"Listen to Optimus Hot Shot!" said Ironhide.

After seeing Sam and Makeala fail to get anything out of the women Hot Shot sighed, rolled his optics, and said-

"That's it!"

"Hot Shot no!" gasped Optimus as all watched him transform and come up to Alexis.

"Look, we saw you with the decepticons or at least Starscream so you better give us some reliable answers!" pointed Hot Shot to her face.

"That's it, he blew it for everybody," sighed Prowl seeing no reason to hide anymore and so transformed along with the others.

Alexis backed up into her house leaving the door wide open as she gazed at the autobots. They were different from the decepticons, but alike in a way. Alexis could easily tell which one was their leader. He was the biggest there and it looked like it how he acted.

He came up to the, clearly, young one that got all up in her face a moment ago and pulled him away from her a bit harshly.

"Hot Shot what is with you?!" he gasped pulling his arm.

"What?" said Hot Shot. "You seems to be hiding the decepti-"

"And what if she isn't, hm?!" asked Optimus. "Now she knows who we are!"

* * *

The decepticons made sure they were very quiet as they heard the autobots just above them. Their base was low enough just for them not to be heard, but they still didn't want to take that chance. They watched the autobots on their monitors and ever wished for them to leave. 

"Sure are noisy aren't they?" said Cyclonus.

"Shh, quiet you idiot!" spat Starscream as low as he could.

"What?" said Cyclonus.

They then continued to watch the autobots till Cyclonus let out-

"Why can't we just kill them?"

Starscream rolled his optics in annoyance to the transformer and so turned to him saying-

"Because we don't want them to find out where our base is _and_ or doing anything to Alexis. This is her farm. I promised I wouldn't do anything to it."

"So, you've broken promises before so why not hers?" asked Cyclonus.

"Just shut up," shook Starscream.

There was then silence again till he spoke again.

"What kind of evil people hide underground like a ra-?"

"Shut up!" hissed Starscream.

"I don't know there was this one guy in human history who-" started Skywarp, but was cut off when all glared at him with evil glares. "Sorry."

"It just feels so . . . human," scoffed Cyclonus placing his fists on his hips.

* * *

Alexis wasn't saying anything. She tried to look nervous and frightened around them, but that young one wasn't buying it. 

"I'm sorry we troubled you ma'am," said Prowl crossing his arms. "We just saw on a tape that you were taking by a being like us, but he would mean you harm."

"We wanted to know your safety," said Ironhide.

"Well . . . you can see I'm safe now so yea," said Alexis.

"Listen you won't tell anyone about this little . . . visit will you?" asked Sam.

"No one ever comes out here so no," said Alexis. "Your secrets safe with me."

Hot Shot glared at her hard with his arms crossed. For some reason he knew she was lying. For some reason he could tell the decepticons were near. He couldn't explain it, how he knew these things, but he just did and he wanted answers which he knew she had.

"We shall be leaving now," said Optimus getting ready to transform.

"But Optimus I know they're here!" said Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot don't embarrass us more than you have already!" said Optimus pulling Hot Shot close to him to get his point through his hard mainframe.

Hot Shot then looked once more at Alexis seeing in her eyes the lies that they were all falling for. He then growled and slapped Optimus off him and walked off. Optimus just sighed with frustration and looked one more time at Alexis saying-

"We are sorry about this and so we shall leave you be. You shall never hear from us again miss."

Alexis just nodded as they all transformed and left. Hot Shot stood by the barn just scanning his surroundings. He knew something was there and Alexis feared him finding their base and them! There then came the sound of a semi truck horn.

"Let's go Hot Shot!" said Optimus firmly letting him know he'd wait all night if he had to.

Hot Shot then grumbled inside his throat and transformed reluctantly leaving. As soon as they left Alexis sighed and leaned against the door way. The decepticons had also come out and Starscream asked if she was okay.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just tired that's all," said Alexis entering her house.

She went to her room and plopped on her bed just thinking of many things. She then looked at her hands and found they were shaking. She was scared, not for herself, but for them. She had never been so afraid of letting, perhaps, a good thing happen.

"Alexis," came a soft voice.

Alexis turned to her window and saw Starscream's face. He waited for her to come to him and so she sighed and did just that.

"Yea, what is it?" asked Alexis a headache coming to her from that day's _excitement_.

"I never did ask you to do that for us," said Starscream. "So . . . thank-you."

"Do you think I would let them find you guys?" asked Alexis as she sat on her bed facing him. "No way, you guys are like family to me . . . bad family, but family nonetheless."

"I'm sorry I had to put you through that because of us," said Starscream.

"Hey, it had to be coming some day right?" said Alexis shaking a bit almost letting her emotions take the best of her.

Starscream then saw a couple of tears swell in her eyes. She wiped them away with her hand as she said-

"I just don't know what would happen if you guys left, or anything happened to you."

"Alexis, we're still here," smiled Starscream glad to know she cared.

"But for how long Starscream?" asked Alexis looking at him with sad eyes. "How long till you die or . . . go back home?"

Starscream was stumped. He didn't know. He wasn't expecting this sort of question . . . one that he couldn't answer.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know Alexis. I don't know," he sighed as he left her to sort out her emotions by herself.

Alexis cried to herself as the sun set that day. She didn't know what happened to herself or why she got herself into this situation. She loved Starscream more than anything and it never dawned on her once that he has his own home . . . his own world . . . a place far away from here . . . a place she couldn't go and could never go. He would leave one day and this she could not stop . . . you could never stop the inevitable.

She didn't even know him that well to know if that time came for him to leave of he would stay with her if she asked him to. Would he? Did he care that much about her? She thought so, but now her emotions and thoughts played tricks on her making her doubt and doubt, to her, was never good.

Eventually Alexis fell asleep, but even her dreams were horrible. Her dreams were all the same. She was standing on a battle field with many dead around her and there, before her eyes, the autobots kill Starscream and his spark floats away from his body . . . to her. She holds out her hands to catch it, but she can't . . . she can't do anything.

Alexis then woke up her face soaking wet from the numerous tears she spilt from that nightmare. She cupped her face as the cold darkness crept in to surrounded her making her ever feel lonely. She then got up and placed a robe around her night gown and headed out of her house and into the trees behind her house. There she found the back way into the decepticons base where Starscream was.

She came to him and found he was but asleep on his bed. She tried to hid her tears, but they kept coming no matter how many times she wiped them away. She was just glad to see he was still there, but she wanted to make sure. She wanted to touch him. Alexis then crawled up into his bed right next to him.

As soon as he felt her touch he woke from his light sleep and saw her curled up next to him. He was going to say something, but something inside him told him now was not the time for words as he saw her tears. Alexis cried and cried till she had no tears left to cry and her eyes tired of feeling watery. Then something happened Starscream never thought he'd see . . . she fell asleep.

When she did he placed his hand over her to keep her warm. He placed himself more near her as he laid down fully instead of half way. He came as close as he cloud and let her be near his spark again. He knew she liked the soft humming sound it made.

It always made her sleepy. It was like a lullaby to her in some strange way. Starscream couldn't help but smile as he watched his beauty sleep. His finger teased one of her locks of hair near her face.

He pulled it back to keep it out of her face, but it would fall back. He wanted to see her face and so he kept pulling back that lock till he gave up and just softly caressed the side of her face. Pulling the lock back as he did so. How on cybertron did he come to know her or as a matter of fact . . . to love her?

"Starscream," said Barricade coming in. "I have revived Skorponok. His body is different, but it is him nonetheless."

"Okay," said Starscream still caressing Alexis. "You may leave."

"Yes sir," bowed Barricade as he left, but before he did he glanced Alexis next to Starscream and so wondered why she was there or what she was doing there, but then again he had no business in Starscream's personal life and so he left that thought unanswered.

Starscream sighed lightly thinking of many things, like what Alexis said a bit earlier before night fall. When he left . . . when would he leave? How could he leave? Why would he leave?

And would he be able to leave her? he wondered as he looked back at her. She was so soft he thought as he felt his hard rough metal skin on her soft organic skin. What was he thinking being with her? They were so very different, but maybe . . . not as much as he thought.

Why couldn't he have just fell in love with a normal cybertronian femme? He never did like anyone before. His affection for anything or anyone stayed dormant inside him for so long. It could be perhaps that he never had the time to build a relationship like he did with her . . . well he didn't exactly build it, it just appeared out of nowhere . . . but why?

Why was she so different? As Starscream thought of all this he almost jumped at feeling Alexis move. He looked and found she had turned her body towards him and nearer to his spark. She gave out a peaceful sigh and so Starscream smiled.

He then thought that it was when he allowed her to sleep near his spark that one day she was sick. He opened himself to her and pretty much humbled himself to help her. He had never done that before for no one and to no one, but he did it to her. He couldn't help it anymore . . . he loved her, there was no denying it.

It was strange yes, but it was the truth and right now it didn't matter. He knew. She knew it, well at least he hoped she knew it. That was all that they needed to know.

The others could make fun of him all they liked, but they would never understand. Only she would. His beauty. His love.

His Alexis.


	10. I Love Him

Alexis awoke to find herself in Starscream's bed. She couldn't exactly remember how she got there. She was sort of scared as she got up and looked around to find herself all alone. Where was Starscream. Perhaps he knew how she got there. 

The last thing she remembered last night was that she woke up from a nightmare of losing Starscream. She was crying. Alexis felt the dry tears stick on her face. There was a lot.

She didn't remember what happened after that though. Perhaps Starscream heard her crying and so came and took her to himself? But it didn't make any sense to Alexis. None of the decepticons can hear her when she's in her house so she figured she must have slept walked or . . . gone there on her own.

She never really found herself waking up in a man's bed . . . or a robot for that matter so it was very awkward to her as she got down from the bed. She wrapped her robe around her to keep her warmer from the coldness of their base. She then made her way outside into the hall way. She didn't really want to run into anyone, but she couldn't help it.

Cyclonus and Skywarp looked down at the human and tried to hide back their smiles and Cyclonus, his giggles.

"How . . . how's it goin' Alexis," mustered up Skywarp.

"I'm fine thank-you," said Alexis too tired at the moment to smile.

Barricade then came down the hall and looked at them. He glared at Cyclonus and Skywarp giving them the 'don't you say anything' glare. Cyclonus only gave the 'what?!' glare like his stupid self. When Barricade had left and was out of hearing range Cyclonus couldn't help but ask-

"So . . . how was your night with Starscream Alexis?"

He couldn't help but let out his giggles. The two then left Alexis to try and remember what happened last night. She found it very rude for them to say such things to or around her, but they were decepticons. She couldn't expect them to have any manners being such.

Alexis just decided to go on and perhaps try and find Starscream. She walked past the medical bay and when she did something in there caught her eye. It moved too quick for her to see and so her curiosity took over and she entered to see who or what it was.

"Hello?" she said looking around. "Hello?"

But then something swung right at her making her scream and jump back in fear. As she jumped back she found herself gripping Barricade. She looked up to see him and saw he was gazing at the creature before her . . . Skorponok?

"Back, back!" said Barricade motioning his hands at the larger metal scorpion.

He screeched and went back as Barricade said. Barricade then looked down to see the frightened trembling human. He then said-

"I am sorry about this Alexis. You see the new Skorponok still has a few flaws in his programing. I still need to work on him so if you don't mind I think it's best if you stay out of here for a while.

"Okay," shook Alexis as she left the med bay.

She walked outside and Barricade shut the door behind her. She sighed and so made her way into the control room where Thundercracker and Tidal Wave was. Everyone was everywhere and yet no Starscream. Alexis sighed again just closing her eyes. Thundercracker saw this and so knew she wanted to see Starscream.

"Starscream is outside Alexis," said Thundercracker. "He's testing his boosters out once more."

Alexis didn't expect to be spoken to, but she was glad she was. She looked at Thundercracker and said-

"Oh . . . thanks."

She then made her way outside from the barn. When she made her way out if the barn she felt the warm morning sun touch her cold skin and this made her smile. She closed her eyes and took in all the warmth and fresh morning air. You couldn't do this in the city.

Then the sound of a jet came to her ears and she opened her eyes to look at a very familiar jet swarming around just over head. She smiled seeing the sun gleam off him making him shine almost a bright shimmery gold. He was very slick and shinny and this only attracted Alexis more to him. No matter how strange it was every time she saw him she'd always sigh in awe and love for him.

Starscream then landed and came to Alexis just starring at her and she him. They shared a long moment like this till Starscream finally asked her-

"How was your night Alexis?"

"Fine . . . got enough sleep . . . how was yours?" asked Alexis.

"Fine," said Starscream glancing away from her a bit. "But I didn't get much sleep . . . I was too busy looking at you."

At that Alexis cast her eyes down and blushed very much. This also was making her giggle, but she kept them inside. She couldn't help feeling this way every time Starscream would speak like this to her. Her butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop trying to get free.

Starscream saw this funny human reaction and just smiled. He knew what this was. He had studied it in Alexis for a very long time. Every time he would be soft with her or say soft words to make her feel loved she would act like this.

He loved seeing her like this. It only told him he was doing a good job in making her still feel loved by him. A cold morning wind came and rushed by Alexis making her shiver and try and warm herself and Starscream saw this so he knelt down and placed both hands on her body and rubbed the sides of her face ever so gently with his thumbs. Alexis closed her eyes as he did this and feeling this feeling only caused her to remember.

To remember when he touched her like that last night. Alexis gave out another soft sigh and so Starscream knew he was doing something right. Alexis leaned her head on one of his fingers and then opened her sparkling full of love teal eyes and looked at him. She sighed once more and smiled saying-

"Did I sleep with you last night?"

"Yes," replied Starscream.

"Was . . . was I crying," asked Alexis.

"Yes," shook Starscream. "You fell asleep right next to me. I . . . I tried to keep you warm as best I could 'cause I know humans need to stay warm in order to live . . . that's why I wondered how your night was."

Alexis then pushed through his hands and came to his chest near his spark. She then placed both arms on him and laid her head on his spark ever listening to the soft humming sound that soothed her so. She then smiled and said-

"Warm."

Starscream just smiled and placed both hands on her body and pull her closer to himself just wanting her close. Then, just in the distance behind the barn perhaps, there came the annoying sound of Cyclonus-

"Kissy, kissy, kissy."

Starscream didn't do anything really. He still kept his loving gaze on Alexis and didn't lose his temper like most times or yell. All he did was quickly pull out his arm and with his weapon shoot at Cyclonus nailing him directly in the face making that stupid smile of his go away.

"AH! My face!" he cried tripping over many things trying to get away.

Alexis just looked at Starscream and smiled shaking her head. Same ole Starscream trying to be polite and not lose his temper around her. Later that day Alexis went home and changed out of her nightgown and back into her every day farm clothes she worked in. She finished up all her chores just before dinner and so she still had time to go visit the decepticons.

When she went to see them she saw Cyclonus and he didn't look so happy. If he even tried to smile it would hurt him so much, but so in this case he was hurting alot. Alexis didn't mind too much that Starscream did this. He sort of deserved it for being so rude and not giving them their pace.

Barricade was beside him telling him not to smile. He then noticed Alexis looking at them and so he said-

"He should be fine tomorrow. Just needs to learn not to smile or laugh."

"Easier said than done," pouted Cyclonus with a hand gently on his face.

"Aw look at the poor Cyclonus," smiled Skywarp as he game and grabbed Cyclonus' nose and wiggled it before letting go just to hear him ache more in pain.

"Skywarp, that was mean," said Alexis.

"Yea . . . I know," smiled Skywarp.

"Just as long as you do that to Cyclonus as stay away from Alexis, then you don't have to worry about ending up like him," smiled Starscream as he came to the group assembly.

"Uh . . . yea . . . sure," said Skywarp backing away from his brother and Alexis.

Alexis just giggled and looked at Starscream as he gave a small wink to her letting her know he had everything in control.

* * *

"Hey . . . Hot Shot right?' asked Sam as he came to the troubled transformer. "What's eatin' at ya?"

"Everything," sighed Hot Shot looking into the distance. "Look I know this sounds crazy but I just know that Alexis knows more than she's telling us about the decepticons. Jetfire does not lie. What he saw he saw! It's just . . . no one ever believes me."

"So you think she could be hiding the decepticons?" asked Sam.

"Yea," sighed Hot Shot standing straight.

"Where do you think they could be hiding?" asked Sam.

"My guess . . . around her place," said Hot Shot. "More than meets the eye remember?"

"Oh yea," thought Sam. "So what you wanna do Hot Shot?"

"Go back," said Hot Shot pacing around a bit. "Find out where they are hiding. Found out if she's working for them."

"Why would she be doing that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," said Hot Shot. "Perhaps they're torturing her or making her help them or else . . . I can't think of any other way."

"Well then let's go find out," said Sam.

"Really?" asked Hot Shot.

"Sure, just you and me. Let's go find out if your theory is true," said Sam.

"Okay," sighed Hot Shot. "But we have to be quick 'cause . . . you know."

"Oh . . . Optimus. Yea, he wasn't too pleased with your performance last time we were there," remembered Sam.

"Yea, so now you see why," said Hot Shot.

"Okay," said Sam. "Let's make this quick so no one notices we're gone."

Yea," said Hot Shot transforming and letting Sam in.

Just as they drove off Hot Shot said-

"I just hope they aren't torturing her . . . they are known to do that."

* * *

Everyone stood or sat outside watching Barricade attempt to tame the new/wild Skorponok. This reminded Alexis on when her dad used to tame some of their wild horses that they bought. It was always fun to watch. She just wondered if Barricade could handle him.

"Don't worry . . . he'll be fine," smiled Starscream as he sat next to Alexis watching Barricade. "He's a good soldier. He knows what he's doing."

Barricade had a chain around Skorponok's neck and just kept pulling him closer and closer as the metal scorpion tried to get away.

"Now this is fun!" smiled Cyclonus giving out a laugh forgeting about his face injury. "Ow, ow!"

"Ha, ha! this is so much fun," smiled Skywarp gazing at the hurting Cyclonus.

"What, watching Barricade tame Skorponok?" asked Cyclonus.

"No . . . watching you hurt yourself, ha, ha!" smiled Skywarp.

Cyclonus just looked away from him and mumbled to himself. He knew his laughing and mocking smile would get him in trouble one day, but not by his own fellow soldier. It's humiliating it was.

"Here we go," smiled Starscream as all Watched Barricade finish the programing on Skorponok.

He then let go of the chain and Skorponok shook himself. He then looked around and noticed where he was. He was back on the farm with his fellow decepticons. All smiled seeing him back to his old self. Barricade smiled and said-

"Good to have you back old friend."

Skorponok just gave out a joyful screech of a squeal signaling how glad he was that his men brought him back to life. All just laughed and then decided to get back to their own business. Tracking the autobots and such. Starscream was out walking with Alexis through the woods just talking to one another and telling each other of their life and such.

"I'm glad Skorponok is back to normal," smiled Alexis as she walked beside Starscream with her arms behind her back.

"Yes, me too," smiled Starscream. "I have known him ever since I was little."

"So . . . who was the one who trained you Starscream?" asked Alexis.

Starscream gave a long pause wondering if he should tell her, but he wanted her to know all about him. The good things . . . and the bad.

"His name was Megatron."

"Oh . . . him," said Alexis continuing her walk. "What was he like?"

"Horrible," recalled Starscream.

"Oh, I'm sorry,' said Alexis realizing how much he despised him. "I didn't know you hated him that much."

"He blamed me for everything," said Starscream remembering. "He told me to do this and when we lost . . . he would blame me and so hit me."

"I . . . I didn't know Starscream," apologized Alexis stopping before him.

"Don't," said Starscream looking at her soft face.

"If there is anything I can do . . . to help you forget," said Alexis.

Starscream just smiled. It was cute seeing her trying to help him, but he didn't mind at all.

"Well . . . there is one thing," he smiled kneeling to her.

"What?" asked Alexis with a smile rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Right here," smiled Starscream placing his slim sharp index finger on his lips.

"I can do that," smiled Alexis scooting her body into him and wrapping her arms around his head and kissing him.

* * *

"So how long do we have to wait exactly?" asked Sam crossing his arms growing tried of watching Alexis' farm.

"Just wait," said Hot Shot his mind fixed on seeing a decepticon.

Then all of the sudden they see the ground make way for a decepticon that seemed a bit different from last they saw him. It was Skorponok.

"Bingo," smiled Hot Shot recording all this down in his mainframe.

"Oh my . . . you were right," gasped Sam as they watched Barricade come out of the barn and call Skorponok in.

"I told you," smiled Hot Shot.

They then see Alexis coming out of the woods and back to her house. Starscream was right next to her and so they thought he must have been telling her how she better not tell anyone else, but she didn't look afraid or hurt. They saw Alexis wave to Starscream like they were some old friends and then enter her house. Starscream waved back and so entered the barn and so vanished.

"Their base must be under the barn," whispered Hot Shot to Sam.

"We gotta talk to Alexis though," said Sam.

"Then let's go," said Hot Shot transforming and driving Sam closer to Alexis' home.

Sam came up to her house and knocked on the door.

"Coming," he heard just before Alexis opened the door.

As she opened the door and saw him her smile soon vanished. She was afraid now and only wanted him gone.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked dropping her arms to her sides.

"We know Alexis," said Sam flicking his head backward to Hot Shot who was still in his car mode.

"About what?' smiled Alexis trying to avoid and dangerous questions.

"The decepticons," said Sam. "We saw you with them."

"How dare you spy on me!" shouted Alexis.

"Alexis are they threating you?" asked Sam. "Are they hurting you in any way?"

"What's it to you?" asked Alexis holding her head up high.

"Because we can help you," said Sam.

"You're just some kid," said Alexis. "You can't tell me-!"

"Then what is going on?" asked Hot Shot from the drive way.

"Yea, what he said," pointed Sam.

Alexis couldn't tell them. What would they say? What would they do? To her and them?

"Please you have to tell us," said Sam. "We can help you."

"I don't need your help," said Alexis.

"Will you stop being so prideful!" spat Hot Shot.

"They are not hurting me!!" she cried back to him.

At that they both stopped and just starred at Alexis. Why? Alexis cupped her face and then looked back at the two saying-

"Please . . . just leave me alone."

"But do you know what they are capable of!" said Sam.

"Yes I do!" said Alexis glaring hardly at the younger boy.

"Why are you helping them?" asked Sam. "Is it because they are forcing you against your will?"

"No," said Alexis.

"Are they holding a loved one hostage?" asked Hot Shot.

"No," said Alexis.

"Then what?!" asked Hot Shot wanting to know.

"What is it Alexis?" pressured Sam.

"I love him!!" cried Alexis so tired of hiding these things.

There was a silence now as Alexis covered her mouth and was at the point of tears now that they knew. She was afraid of what they'd say or do and they say this. They weren't exactly expecting this.

"I love him so much," cried Alexis tears streaming down her face once more.


	11. So Tired

"About a month or so Starscream fell in my land. I helped him because I knew he needed help. Little did I know he needed help in so many other ways," chuckled Alexis ever so slightly as she and Sam sat at her table and he listened to her story. "Spending so much time with him I began to . . . fall in love with him . . . and he me."

Sam and Hot Shot found this very strange hearing Starscream actually having the capability to love someone or any thing, but they still continued to listen with an open mind. Alexis told of all the things that had happened with the new decepticons arriving and the battle issue how it was her and why Starscream took her. Both now understood so well.

"So that's why," said Sam reflecting on things.

Alexis just shook her head and cast the gaze of her eyes down. She then said-

"You won't tell the autobots will you?"

"Well . . . I don't know about that," said Hot Shot as he still sat outside her house, but could clearly hear their conversation and speak to her when he wanted to. "I think Prime and the others have a right to know where the decepticons are hiding out . . . I just still can't believe they were hear all along and no one listened to me!"

"Yea, Alexis you're gonna need to tell them," said Sam turning to her.

"But I can't," said Alexis. "I can't let them hurt them . . . like before."

"But Alexis they are cold blooded killers," said Sam pointing out the hard truth. "They might even turn against you and kill you."

"No," smiled Alexis shaking her head. "Not me."

"Why are you like this Alexis?" asked Hot Shot. "They are the dangerous ones and yet you want them to win. If they do then the world will be destroyed. Don't you care for your kind?"

"I do Hot Shot," said Alexis closing her eyes. "But they are like family to me now . . . bad family, but family nonetheless."

"Alright," sighed Sam. "We won't tell."

"Yea, I guess so," sighed Hot Shot. "But you have to try and convince them to not hurt any more people."

"Like they'll listen to me," chuckled Alexis.

"By the way you speak of him, Starscream will," said Hot Shot.

"Believe me I tried," said Alexis getting up. "I know what I got myself into by helping him. I know what they are like."

"Okay then," sighed Sam. "But just remember who _they_ are."

"I will," said Alexis cupping her hands and shaking her head.

All of the sudden they heard the sound of metal slamming against metal and something large and heavy hitting the ground.

"What was that?!" gasped Sam jumping to his feet.

"Oh no!!" gasped Alexis knowing exactly what it was.

She then ran out to see the decepticons had come out from their base and had seen the young autobot. He was a threat to their hiding place and so they had to rid themselves of that threat. They had Hot Shot on the ground and just decided to kick and hit him. Alexis ran out and saw this and ever she hated that.

"Take that autoboob!" giggled Cyclonus, but the pain in his face stopped his laughter and smile. "Ow, ow."

Hot Shot tried to block himself from all the hard hits he was taking but there were just too many. He couldn't take it all and so he would die if no one did anything to stop this.

"I haven't beaten up an autobot since . . . I don't know when, but it feels good to be doing it again," smiled Skywarp.

Starscream did not partake in the beating, but he just watched with his weapons ready for when his men would stop and he could finish of the young one. Alexis saw him and so ran to him crying-

"Please, you have to stop this. He didn't mean any harm!"

"He knows the whereabouts of our base. If we let him live then he will tell his comrades and they shall come and destroy what we worked so hard to build," said Starscream looking at her. "We cannot let him live to tell a word."

"But he said he wouldn't!" cried Alexis not wanting to see anyone get hurt.

Alexis then gazed at Hot Shot who had just gotten a kick in the face and as he laid on his back and the decepticons beat in his chest he managed to look at Alexis and gasp out-

"Why do you protect them . . . Alexis?"

Sam then ran outside to see this and froze in spot seeing Hot Shot get mutually beaten.

"NO!" he gasped.

Barricade then noticed Sam and recognized him.

"You?!" he growled looking at the annoying human.

"Oh god!!" gasped Sam seeing Barricade look at him and the two recognize each other.

"Skorponok, attack him!" ordered Barricade pointing at Sam.

Sam looked around to see who was going to attack him, but his attacker came up from under the ground instead of above.

"NO!" cried Sam trying to get away from the metallic scorpion.

Alexis then ran before Sam and blocked him from Skorponok which halted his attack from him to not hit her.

"STOP THIS!!!" she cried at the top of her lungs making sure everyone could hear her and place their attention on her.

"Alexis get out of that way," said Barricade wanting to finish Sam off.

"No!" said Alexis firm and standing tall and straight. "I will not unless you let the both of them go!"

"Alexis you have to understand," said Starscream coming closer to her. "This is who we are. No autobot must live to know our whereabouts or any one of their . . . humans."

Alexis said nothing though. She was firm and would not move. She would rather leave than see them hurt and all could tell this. Starscream then sighed and so ordered his men off Hot Shot and to back down from Sam.

"Now bring them back to their base," said Alexis with order in her voice.

"But," started Cyclonus.

"Do it!" said Alexis almost yelling.

"Do what she says," ordered Starscream.

"Alright," sighed Skywarp as he took Hot Shot in his arms and then took Sam ready to teleport them both.

"Go," said Starscream.

And so he teleported but where no one knew but him. Instead of taking them back to the autobots he took them near to where they were, but not near enough. It was out in the middle of a desert and so hardly any life existed out there.

"There . . . get out of here," said Skywarp as he put the two down.

"You can't be serious!" said Sam.

"Oh I am, now git," he said pushing him along. "Go and find your friends . . . if you can."

Then with a smile he vanished and left the two under the scorching sun. Sam looked up and then looked at Hot Shot who looked in pretty bad shape.

"Are you okay buddy, can you move?" he asked coming to the aching bot.

"No," gasped Hot Shot his sensors going dead. "You have to go find the others Sam."

"But it could take days," said Sam.

"Just go!" said Hot Shot.

"Do you want me to tell them what happened? They will want to know," continued Sam.

After some pain passed by Hot Shot he decided it would be better if they didn't.

"No," struggled Hot Shot. "We gave her . . . our word . . . we gave her our word, erm."

* * *

"So did you do it?" asked Barricade when Skywarp came back. 

"Oh yea I got them there . . . just a couple of hundred miles away," he giggled.

Alexis heard this and so she came to him and said-

"How dare you! Starscream ordered you to take them back to the autobots and so now you have sent them to their deaths!!"

"Take it easy Alexis," said Starscream coming up next to her. "They should be fine."

"Where did you leave them?" asked Alexis.

"Out in the middle of the desert," said Skywarp.

Alexis then began to show tears and so she ran off. She knew the decepticons were like this, but why did they have to be?

"Alexis," called Starscream trying to stop her but she ran off instead out in the middle of the forest.

"Just let her go," said Barricade. "I think these humans emotions need to cool for some time when alone. It is good for them."

"But is it good for her?" wondered Starscream as he watched her leave.

* * *

"Sam what happened to you?!" gasped Makeala seeing Sam numbly walk up to her and the autobots. 

"I . . . I," tried Sam, but he fell from tiredness and thirst.

"Oh my god Sam!" she gasped as she came up to him and looked at his condition.

He was burnt all over his body like he was out in the sun too long. He was so thirsty he couldn't speak and so she knew something had to be wrong. The autobots then came and helped Sam get back to normal but when so he told them where Hot Shot was and so they left to go find him.

* * *

Hot Shot didn't know how long Sam had been gone, but as night came he could barely stay online any more. His sensors were nearly dead and he feared of not ever being able to recover. The decepticons had beat him up pretty bad. The light of the moon was bright out there and so many a shadow was cast on him as he tried to stay awake and online. 

Soon there came some shadows upon then that were large and wide and tall. He couldn't move his head to see who or what it was, but after hearing a distinctive sound he just smiled and let his sensors shut off and him rest knowing he was safe.

* * *

"He could be anywhere," said Makeala as the autobots scanned the vast desert land from the air and land. 

"He's near . . . I just know it," said Sam looking around trying to recall anything familiar.

It was night and so it was hard to see anything like Hot Shot, but they still looked. Optimus was, in a way, mad that he had left to find out things for himself all alone, but more so he was concerned for his wellbeing for most of the time he wouldn't take care of himself to find out something he himself believed was true . . . like finding the decepticons' whereabouts, if he did.

"Wait! I see something!" said Bumblebee noticing some rather very odd rocks all bunched together.

"Is it him?" asked Optimus.

"I think you need to see this sir," said Bumblebee as he transformed and gazed at them.

And so all the autobots came and saw this. Sam then recognized where he was. This was the same place where that decepticon dropped them off, but where was Hot Shot? There was no way he could have moved and where did these strange rocks come from?

"What are those?" asked Sam.

Then all of the sudden the rocks moved and all saw they were not rocks anymore.

"What the?!" gasped Sam and Makeala backing up a little.

All saw the boulders moved to reveal an unconscious, if even alive, Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot!" all gasped as they came to him.

Optimus then picked the beaten bot up and then looked at what they thought were boulders and said-

"Thank-you my friends . . . for protecting him."

"Me Grimlock glad to help friends," replied the leader of the dinobots all starred at.

* * *

Alexis fled to a place where she could just get away from the transformers. She was tired of all this. She was tired of putting up with those . . . mercenaries. She was just so tired of seeing her friends get hurt. 

She came to a small meadow out in the middle of the forest and just sat there watching the lovely flowers dance in the soft summer breeze. The sun was so delicate on her skin and the wind on her face and through her hair. This place was a nice place. She could always come here to think.

She sat there for hours just gazing at the flowers dance and dance. She sighed as the sun grew high and she ever felt so alone, but this time . . . at peace. She wished now that the other decepticons would have never come. She liked being alone with Starscream . . . at least he listened to her and cared for how she felt, but not the others . . . no they were the decepticons.

It was a beautiful day it was, but Alexis was in too bad of a mood to enjoy it. She hated the decepticons for making her feel this way. If she could she'd tell them all to leave . . . she'd tell them all. Even though she didn't want to admit it she even wanted Starscream gone.

She had, in a way, made up her mind. She was tired of being their little servant and hiding them all the time when she, herself, could get hurt. She was tired of hearing them talk about killing and destroying the better transformers the autobots. She wished that she could have met the autobots first than the decepticons and so she wouldn't have gotten into this mess . . . but then . . . she would have never cared so much as she did now for Starscream.

She didn't know what to think though and so she shoved her face in her legs that her against her chest. She groaned to herself for not knowing what to do in this situation. Why her? Why now?

Alexis then looked back at the field of flowers and just smiled as they began to dance once more for her to try and cheer her up. It was working as well. She got up and as the wind brushed against and by her body she swayed to and fro like the flowers of the field and began to dance. This is what she used to do when she was little and scared or confused or angry . . . she'd dance.

She let herself smile and she slowly moved around the meadow. She gave out a sigh and let all her worries vanish. It felt good to be alone again, but then the sun went behind the clouds and so it grew cold and Alexis hugged herself as she looked up to see this. Why would the clouds take away her warmth and happiness?

But it hadn't taken away all of it. She then found a lovely pink flower dancing before her in the hand of someone who brought her happiness every now and then. She looked up and saw Starscream standing beside her just smiling with that loving smile of his he had gotten from being with her so long. It was such a beautiful smile and Alexis loved seeing it.

The sun then came out and shined off Starscream making him look like he was glowing like an angel. With that smile of his it was hard to believe he wasn't. He was a devil to most, but an angel to her. Alexis took the lovely flower in her tender hands and just smelt it's soft fragrance.

She then glanced over the flower with her shimmering teal eyes and just smiled. Starscream then put down his pride as he said-

"I am sorry Alexis. It was wrong for my men to do what they did and I should have made them follow my orders to the very letter. Forgive me."

"I do," blushed Alexis. "Thank-you Starscream."

"Barricade said it would be better to leave you alone and let you contain your feeling more, but I couldn't leave you the way you were. I'm sorry if I intruded on anything," he said.

"You didn't," smiled Alexis as she hugged him tight.

Starscream then placed his hand on the back of her body and just smiled and he took in her forgiving hug. That was another thing he loved about her. She was always so forgiving. No one had ever been like that to him and so he very much adored this feeling and her.

This is all Alexis needed. Him. She was glad he was there with her now. After a while they came back to the farm and Starscream made everyone say their apologies to Alexis.

Alexis gladly took them and so everything got back to normal again. No more fighting or nothing, just peace . . . for now. One day Barricade had called Alexis in to the medical bay to discus something with her. She wondered what it was and so she went.

"What is it Barricade?" she asked as she came to him.

"Ah Alexis, I'm glad you're here. You see ever since Skorponok almost died it has gotten me on high alerts and so I have decided to make spare bodies for everyone and since you are so attached to Starscream I was wondering which body do you prefer."

"O . . . kay," said Alexis as she went to look at the choices.

She looked at them all and so she picked the one she liked the most. The one she pointed to was a slimmer body than what Starscream had at first and if he ever died she would have loved to of seen him in it.

"Ah, that one would do just fine for him. Thank-you Alexis," smiled Barricade.

"Sure thing," smiled Alexis as she readied to leave.

But as she did Cyclonus came in crying that all the autobots were gathering again and so when he decepticons spoke about this Alexis knew Starscream was going to engage them in one last battle. As she looked at him she could read his mind through and through . . . and so could he. He knew Alexis wanted to come and so he couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted. She was coming.


	12. The Spark Of Love

_There is the spark. Whether it be the heart of a transformer or that of organic. Both have it . . . a spark. It can be both logical and nonlogical. Every living thing has it._

_It is a flame as some say, or a sudden emotion that binds the souls of two together . . . forever. Whether or not you be organic or non you have some sort of a spark. It lives in every living thing. It can grow if you wish it to or it can dwindle down to but nothing if you don't flare it a little harder._

_When the time comes it shall come out and join with its bonding partner and the two lifeforms shall become one, but fear you once this is done that bond shall never be broken for the sparks shall know no other jolt but that of whom it has bonded with. It will always remain reminding that being of whom it had bonded with and will never let them forget them as long as they live. Some call it a curse others a blessing for those who bond are filled with the right amount of love, it can never be higher at that moment . . . the moment when the sparks feel not only the jolt of themself, but the other. It is a tight hold the spark has upon the lifeform, very tight._

_But once it gets a hold of you it shall never let you go._

_-Unknown Transformer Scientist._

* * *

Starscream took Alexis in himself as they flew out to where the autobots were meeting. It was near Sam's house and when the decepticons neared they found the autobots had decided to move. Probably caught their comings and so tried to move to a place where they could settle their score where no one would get hurt. Smart. Starscream just smiled though for he knew that the autobots would not be at their best when humans were in the way and so they had to hurry and cut them off so they can force them into a town or city. 

They needed to force them into a populated place and Starscream saw the perfect place to do so. He moved towards a city near by. It wasn't big but it wasn't small neither. It was a decent place to fight their enemies.

"Just be careful," said Alexis seeing Starscream heading towards the city.

"I will be," smiled Starscream.

"You said that last time," sighed Alexis leaning her head in the seat.

"Just trust me," smiled Starscream with a small hint of a chuckle.

And so half of the decepticons headed into the city for the fight while the other decepticons headed to change the autobots path and force them into the city. Like Tidal Wave with his massive height and weight. Indeed he would force any transformer off their normal course. Starscream took Alexis into the city, but placed her far away from the entrance of the autobots to where she could be in no harms way.

Barricade was, again, placed to be her protector.

"Now DON'T screw this up again!" pointed Starscream glaring harshly at Barricade.

"It won't . . . sire," said Barricade with a small bow.

"Good," said Starscream getting ready to leave.

"Starscream," said Alexis taking a step forward.

"Yes?" said Starscream turning to her always seeming to have time for her.

"Be careful," smiled Alexis.

But all she got out of Starscream before he left . . . was a smile. Starscream took off and so all Alexis could do was wait. After a while she heard the screams of the humans as they, again, watched the two gigantic races battle out their differences in the city. The autobots did not want this to happen again, but it had and so they tried their hardest to not hurt any of the humans.

They knew the decepticons had planed this on purpose. They knew the way their sick twisted minds worked. They hated them for using the poor humans against them though. Soon, after a while, the battle got out of hand.

The sky rained with fire as the autobots and decepticons battled in the air. The fightings in the city had spread to small parts and so more damage was done. One part was where Alexis was. The dinobots had seen Barricade and recognized him as a decepticon and so their sensors automatically went to attack mode. Alexis jumped at seeing these dinosaur transformers.

When they pounced on Barricade she only knew this couldn't be good. She backed away but she was sadly caught right in the middle. She couldn't move as the robots fought it out right before her. There were roars and cries and loud screeches as they fought and this only caused Alexis to not be aware of her surrounding.

She just wanted everything to stop. She was tired of all this fighting, but it was their way. There was nothing else. They knew nothing else it seemed.

Before she knew it she found herself on the ground whether how she didn't know. She saw Barricade getting his limbs ripped off by the dinosaur robot and knew something had to be done to save him. Then, from the sky, came with a loud and hard landing Starscream. Alexis smiled as she saw him come.

She knew he had enough fire power or strength to get those things off Barricade, or at least she hoped. As Starscream struggled to get them off they began chomping away at him. The T-Rex looking one had placed his jaws down firmly on Starscream's shoulder making him cry out in pain and Alexis begin to cry seeing him in so much pain. Its jaws only squeezed down and down till energon began to pour out and Grimlock threatened to pull his shoulder right off.

Starscream couldn't shoot him off as the others made sure he couldn't get to his weapons and so Alexis knew she had to do something. She looked around and saw a long sharp metal pole. She took it and flung it at the t-rex's head hitting him right on the nose. He turned his gaze to see who did that and so saw the threat and only wished to rid himself of it and so he used his tail to flick Alexis away making her hit hard the side of a brick wall.

"Alexis NO!" gasped Starscream seeing all this.

He then mustered up all his strength and tore the robot off his shoulder and managed to pull his guns free from everyone else. When Starscream got them clear he told Barricade to got to the others and tell them to retreat. Starscream then came to Alexis and picked her up in his arms and raced back to the farm fearing she could have been dangerously hurt.

* * *

"You know we are not supposed to harm humans," explained Optimus to the somewhat dumb dinosaurs. 

"But girl tried to attack me Grimlock," said Grimlock. "She was against me."

"That must have been Alexis," sighed Sam.

Optimus then sighed and said-

"Look just next time don't bother with the humans . . . if there will even be a next time."

"Man I just hope she's alright," sighed Hot Shot recovering quite well from his beatings from the decepticons.

"Who knows what those decepticons can be doing to her," said Jetfire.

* * *

"Starscream I'm fine," smiled Alexis as Starscream raced to their base. 

It had began to rain and it poured like crazy. The lighting struck and thunder hummed ever so lightly as the day became night. Starscream knew the others would be there soon and so he took Alexis in his room for he wanted to speak to her alone with no listeners. He sat her on his bed and said-

"Alexis do you know what could have happened to you today?!"

"Yea, I could have died," sighed Alexis knowing what he was thinking.

"Yes. I told you to stay, but you just insist on coming, why?!" asked Starscream not quite understanding her motives.

"To be with you," said Alexis as plain as she could as she glanced up at Starscream with plain eyes.

It then became very quiet as she said this and there was sort of an awkward silence. Alexis then continued since Starscream didn't know what to say at the moment.

"I just want to know you're safe . . . I love you Starscream and I don't think I'll love anyone ever again, or the same for that matter . . . like you."

Starscream felt honored in a way. He had won the love of a beautiful alien who has just announced she could not love anyone other than him. No one had ever said this to him before and so of course he was at a loss for words. Alexis knew this she could always read his mind for she knew him that well.

She then took her soft hand and placed it upon his face so that at her touch he would look at her and she say-

"I may not know your dark past Starscream, but I would like to be part of your bright future."

"Oh you are Alexis," smiled Starscream knowing for sure now. "You are."

Starscream then leaned in and kissed Alexis ever so gently. She wrapped her arms around his head and just let her body fall. She fell back on his bed, not too comfortable, but when with him there was no thought of anything else. Alexis couldn't explain this feeling she had right now as she kissed him.

It was different from all the other feelings she had gotten from him. It could be as the thunder clang and rain poured down that she felt a deeper love for him, but she could not say that. She had always loved him the same . . . hadn't she? As another sound of thunder came into hearing Starscream halted and looked up and then he said-

"Do you remember when I first decided to trust you and let you help fix me?"

"Yes," smiled Alexis reflecting on the memories. "It was raining . . . just like tonight."

"Also when . . . we first kissed?" asked Starscream.

"Yes," smiled Alexis rubbing his neck so tenderly. "It was raining then too . . . it seems the rain has a special meaning in my life . . . in yours . . . in ours."

"Yes . . . it does," agreed Starscream. "So would you be willing to make this rainy night special . . . again?"

"Yes Starscream," smiled Alexis ever so sure of anything now.

Starscream just smiled and leaned in to kiss her again as the rain poured and the thunder roared. Something began to happen that night as the two fell deeper in love with one another with every kiss and caress. There sparked a spark from Alexis' own body that caused Starscream's own to respond. This had never happened before and so how could this happen?

Starscream and Alexis were too busy with one another to even noticed that those sparks had joined together and had become one. If Starscream remembered a long time ago a transformer scientist had suggested something like this. That a spark existed in every living being whether organic or non, whether it made sense or not. Come to believe now that that spark he spoke of was love, but who can truly explain the mysteries of love?

Somethng happened when those two sparks joined that a strange force was sent loose. None knowing what it was, none even caring. There was some bright light that erupted in the room, but Starscream and Alexis only thought it was their minds playing tricks on them. They were too love-stricken at that moment to notice anything.

Something changed about them when they looked at each other after a passionate kiss. Starscream did not look into the loving soft caring eyes of Alexis, but instead . . . optics. Alexis looked exactly how she would if she was to become a transformer femme. Starscream didn't care though all he did was touch her face and feel her perfect body under his.

With Alexis though it was different. Instead of looking into Starscream's ruby gem optics she gazed into his . . . eyes. Starscream looked exactly how he could if he was to become a human. Alexis ran her fingers down his soft black hair and ever gazed into his beautiful deep brown eyes as he took his hand and placed it on her face.

Neither of them knew how this happened, but they figured it was their imagination in that moment of love and passion. After a while of looking at each other Starscream rushed in and kissed Alexis to his fullest and he wrapped his arms around her body. He knew he could not hurt her now if he was too rough. Everything was right.

Alexis only felt Starscream's soft lips against hers and strong, but soft, embrace as he embraced her and never let go. This was a strange happening, but it was right for them to express how they truly felt about each other. How strong they were towards one another and how they didn't really care if he was a machine and she a human. This enabled them to love each other no matter how different they were from one another . . . no matter how different.

* * *

_. . . But fear you once this is done that bond shall never be broken for the sparks shall know no other but that of whom it has bonded with . . ._


	13. When You're Gone

**Hot Shot's girl: Mind you I was listening to When your gone by Avril so yea. You can kind of get the mood of this chapter.**

When Starscream awoke he turned his head to the left and there found Alexis sleeping peacefully next to him. Things were different now. She was a human now and he . . . a machine. Had that all been a dream in the first place?

How did what happened last night happen? Through his optics he saw Alexis as a transformer and through Alexis' eyes she saw Starscream as a human. Neither of them knew how this happened, but they were glad it had happened for they could have gotten so close to each other if that hadn't happened. Starscream soon forgot all else as he watched Alexis peacfully sleep.

With a sigh of well sleep his smile deepened. He couldn't help but love her. There was no resisting it anymore. Not when they had come this far in their relationship.

As he watched her sleep he found himself thinking many things. He knew the autobots were going to be leaving back to cybertron some day and that they were to follow them and head back as well. How could he leave her? How could he find it in himself to do such a thing to one such as her?

He then moved his slim finger to run it through Alexis' hair that was over her face. He gently moved it to see her lovely face, but as he did so she responded to his touch. Her head moved slightly to the right, a twitch more or less it was. Starscream stopped for he did not want to wake her.

He wanted her to rest and get all her sleep for he knew she was tired from last night. He wanted her to feel refreshed when she awoke . . . like he did. He just smiled and gave out a sigh of love for her. He shook his head ever so slightly thinking to himself.

_What am I going to do with you?_

Starscream's smile even deepened as she moved again like most humans do in their sleep. She moved to lay on her back. She almost sounded like she was straining herself, but it was just the hard bed of his that made her sound so uncomfortable when she moved even though she was still deep asleep. She placed her arm over her head when she found a comfortable position . . . closer to Starscream.

Starscream just lay there watching his lovely one rest and sleep. Humans were so beautiful when they slept. They were so vunerable, so delacate. You could do anything to them without them knowing if you wanted to when they were in this state, but Starscream was not that kind of a bot . . . well not to her. This morning was so full of smiles because of her.

"Starscream," came Barricade's voice as he opened the door and stuck his head through to see him.

Starscream said nothing though. He just placed his finger to his lips making sure Barricade wouldn't wake Alexis. Barricade shook his head and saw the two. Not much emotion was expressed on that decepticon's face so it was hard to tell what his thoughts were at seeing them laying together . . . again.

Starscream then, as quietly as he could, got up and make his way to Barricade. He then pushed him out in the hall and shut the door behind him so he could talk to him on a normal tone and not wake Alexis.

"What is it Barricade?" asked Starscream crossing his arms and let Barricade know he had his attention.

"Sir the autobots are moving," said Barricade.

"Yea, where?" asked Starscream.

Barricade paused and seemed to struggle to say. He glanced at Starscream's room and then at Starscream finaly saying-

"To cybertron."

Starscream's optics widened as Barricade said this. This was the reason for his pause in his answer. Barricade knew how hard it would be with Starscream for. He knew that being with Alexis meant everything to him . . . but leaving her? How could he find the strength to do so?

"Cybertron," repeated Starscram gazing at the ground trying and looking his hardest for the best things to think of, do, or say.

"Yes Starscream," said Barricade. "We have to leave you know . . . she can not come with us."

"I know that Barricade," said Starscream his gaze just passing the decepticon soldier.

"Do you wish me to tell the others or shall you tell them sir?" asked Barricade.

"I'll let you," sighed Starscream.

"You have to tell her Starscream," said Barricade.

"When she wakes up," said Starscream with so many things running through his mind.

"It might be a while," said Barricade.

"I don't care," said Starscream raising his voice a little. "Now tell everyone to meet in the control room. I shall tell them what we will do from here."

"Yes sir," said Barricade slightly bowing and then leaving.

Starscream then looked around. How could he tell Alexis this? He was scared to as a matter of fact. He didn't know how she'd act.

He had it in mind and so was afraid. How was she going to take this? Should he even tell her? He'd have to think about it.

* * *

"So Starscream . . ." started Cyclonus with a smile now that he could after his face had healed. "How was _your _night?" 

"Do you want your face blown off again Cyclonus?" asked Starscream turning to him.

"Who, wait . . . what happened here?" asked Skywarp very interested.

"Starscream was _alone_ with _Alexis_ in his _room _with the doors _closed_," hinted Cyclonus hinting the obvious.

"Bro what did you do?" smiled Skywarp leaning back a little.

"It is none of your business!" spat Starscream ever hating how rude they were.

"How could you two possibly-?" started Skywarp trying to picture it but failing misserbly.

"Skywarp!" growled Starscream his temper showing.

"Come on, tell us the truth," smiled Cyclonus with a small elbow nudge to Starscream.

Starscream knew they were not going to leave him alone unless he told them. If he tried and lied they would know and so just keep bugging him and so right now if he could he would be blushing right about now.

"We had sexual intimacy alright!" confessed Starscream.

"Now that wasn't so hard to say . . . you what?!" gasped Cyclonus yes even he could be shocked.

"How on cybertron Star-?!" asked Skywarp as his face agreed with Cyclonus'.

Starscream just smiled and shook his head. He looked at the two and knew they would never understand. No one could ever understand.

"You two could never understand," he said walking away from those idiots.

"Ah, but could I?" smiled Barricade stepping before Starscream most inerested in how this happened.

"Barricade do you remember that all document by that transformer scientist who said every living thing has a spark even that of organic compound?" asked Starscream coming to him.

"Yes," said Barricade. "Are you saying it was true."

"I don't know Barricade," sighed Starscream looking up and remembering the night he had with Alexis. "I'm starting to think so for how else could we-?"

He then looked at Skywarp and Cyclonus who were still strangly starring at him. He then turned back to Barricade and decided to say-

"You know."

Barricade shook his head in agreement. He understood but there were some things that needed to be said that Starscream was not willing to share to everyone that he needed to know to know more about how this happened which was very interesting indeed. Starscream noticed everyone was there and so he told them the only thing they were to do about all that was going on.

"We leave earth, and head back to cybertron."

"Aw, I'm really startin' to grow attached to this place," giggled Cyclonus.

_Yea . . . me too_, sighed Starscream inwardly.

After that was settled he stood outside of his room where Alexis slept inside. He was struggling with himself to go in and tell her that he had to leave, but he couldn't. Not like this. Not this way.

They had just expressed their deepest love for each other and gave themselves to one another last night. How could he break her heart and tell her he was going to leave and might never come back. It wasn't right. Not to her.

So what could he do? He couldn't even find it in himself to go in his own room and wake the women who slept on his bed and tell her . . . whom he loved dearly that he was going to leave . . . just like that. No, he couldn't. It wasn't right, but what could he say? Starscream found not the words and wondered if he ever could.

"Starscream," said Barricade coming to him. "The Nemesis is ready to leave sir, but we can't without you."

"I know that Barricade," said Starscream really wanting to be left in his thoughts.

"You can just leave her you know," aid Barricade.

"With what though Barricade?!" asked Starscream turning to him. "No good-byes or farewells? I couldn't do that to her."

"As I recall sir, the transformer scientist did say that when two sparks bond, like we do with femme of our kind, that bond shall never be broken. Some call it a curse and others a blessing, but if I might say sir this would count as a curse."

"How dare you call her a curse!" snarled Starscream at the decepticons police car.

"You are of different races, kinds, worlds, bodies, you do the math Starscream," said Barricade. "You know this is all true. If you try to say good-bye you will not go. The bond you two share will hold tight. You need to leave _now_."

"I . . . I can't," bowed Starscream. "I love her too much to leave her."

"We are ready Starscream," said Barricade turning. "It is your choice to find out whether or not you are stronger than that _bond_."

Starscream just thought to himself and gazed at his door with the slumbering Alexis behind it. What should he do? What could he do?

* * *

Alexis awoke and found Starscream not there by her side. She sighed and figured he was out with the others somewhere. When she sat up a strange feeling sunk in her. . .The feeling he had left. She didn't know how or why, but the feeling was there and it almost made her sick. 

She got up and readied herself to walk out in the halls. When her hair was fixed to where she could be seen in public and her clothes not wrinkled and straightened she exited Starscream's room and wandered throughout the base. First she went to try and see Barricade in the medical bay. When she got there all she saw was and empty room and the extra bodies Barricade had fixed for everyone laying in containers waiting for a spark to be placed in them.

She sighed as her heart sunk even deeper. He was usual in here. Where could he be? Alexis was scared.

She ran down the halls searching for everyone, but they were not there. She then ran into the room where they kept their Nemesis ship. As she ran in that room she stopped and starred at it wide eyed grasping her aching heart . . . they had left her.

"No!" gasped Alexis in s hush whisper as she fell to her knees and gazed at the ground.

She couldn't believe they had left her and Starscream with out a word just abandoned her after she . . .

"They're gone," she cried as streams of tears began to run down her cheek and wet her clothes greatly. "Why did they do this to me? . . . Starscream!"

Alexis then grasp her face and let her tears loose. They were gone and this was the reason for her tears. When Alexis managed she got up and left that base and headed to her house. she never wanted to see that awful base again if she could do anything about it.

She ran into her home and wept again, this time for hours upon hours till night overtook her home and land. She laid on her bed red eyed and heart broken. She couldn't believe this all had happened. She couldn't feel at all that day.

Her heart was now as cold as ice. Her feeling . . . gone. Her love . . . was it ever there to begin with? Nothing was there anymore . . . it was all gone.

When he left . . . when Starscream left he had taken all she had all she was . . . with him. Her feelings, her love, her heart. She was so stupid in believing in him. She knew he was going to do this someday and yet she ignored the signs and decided to love him anyways.

She remembered the day when Starscream had his gun up to her. Ever she wished he would have just finished her off then and there. Why couldn't he have? it would have saved her so much misery and heartache . . . from loving him . . . from her giving herself to him and then he just up and leave her like she meant nothing to him . . . perhaps she didn't in the first place. It would have saved her from all this sadness and heartbreak.

How could he do this to her? Just leave her when she . . . How could he just go in there and decieve her like tha . . . oh wait, that's right. He's a decepticon and so it would seem fit. Born and raised to be . . . a liar.

_And a heart breaker_, cried Alexis as she dug her head in her pillow.

She felt ever dead right now. Cold, emotionless, not afraid to die. This is why she wanted to be alone . . . from people like him, but when he crashed in her land he showed her the how much being with someone felt. How it made her feel so good and happy every day. It was horrible what he did yes, but she loved him. How could you hate someone you loved . . . how?

"Starscream why did you to this to me?" asked Alexis through her tears and she starred off into the cold darkness where no one would rescue her from.

She so badly wanted him to come and rescue her, but all at once she didn't. She missed him so much. Nothing could ever help her ease her pain but him . . . why him? First her parents, her first loves, left and then . . . him.

Why did he have to go and leave her so cold, dead, and alone? After Alexis managed to move from her bed again she looked out her window where Starscream used to push his face in and speak to her. It was barren and empty with no face and so Alexis walked over there to look out into the sky and just see stars knowing that at least one of them was him . . . he was out there . . . watching. Alexis climbed out onto her roof and just sat there looking into the night sky at all the beautiful shimmering stars.

At least these stars hadn't left her. They were faithful. They would always be there for her. They told her this by coming out every night if they could and always coming.

She sighed as a soft cold wind past by her. Normaly Starscream would be there to warm her . . . but he was gone. Oh, ever she desired him and wantd him back by her side and so her heart cried out to the heavens hoping he would hear its cry.

"Come back to me Starscream," whispered Alexis as it was carried on the wind and sent to the stars.

* * *

Starscream ever kept his gaze on the small blue planet he had come to know as earth. It was the home of whom he loved dearly, but never had the guts to say. He was a coward and he can only imagen what she was like right now. How much pain she was in . . . because of him. 

All saw him like this and so knew not to speak or touch him. He was deep within his thoughts and they were dark and sad. He missed her. His spark ached to see her again and he never got to say good-bye.

* * *

Alexis didn't know why, but she could not take her eyes of the stars. When another cold wind came she flinched and rubbed her arms together to keep warmer, but when she looked back she jumped up at seeing Starscream stand before her just starring with sad ruby optics. Alexis' mouth was so dry she could barely whisper And be heard- 

"Starscream."

"Alexis," replied Starscream looking down in shame at what he had done.

Alexis then saw this. he felt bad for what he had done and this was so clear on him. She then began to cry out sobs. She tried to hold them in but they couldn't be stopped. She hurt so much and he tried to say he was sorry.

"Alexis I . . . I didn't mean for it to be this way," he said.

"Neither of us ever does," said Alexis.

Starscream sighed trying to find the right words to say.

"Alexis I am a decepticon. A soldier in the cybertron army. I have duties."

"I know," smiled Alexis toughing one out and placing a hand over her heart.

"I didn't mean to not say good-" started Starscream trying to touch Alexis' face, but she jerk away. "I know why you're mad at me."

"Oh really?" said Alexis her anger rising. "Enlighten me Starscream 'cause I never met a man, or machine, who would just walk out on the one who loves him without saying a good-bye or explaining why!"

"Alexis I couldn't," said Starscream.

"I gave myself to you Starscream," cried Alexis. "And now you act like it was nothing . . . was it nothing to you?!"

"No, no Alexis," shook Starscream. "It was everything to me, everything. It's just we knew this day would come."

"Why can't you just stay with me?" asked Alexis.

"Because I know you," said Starscream.

Alexis was confused.

"Alexis I hate you remember?" said Starscream letting out a smile.

Alexis couldn't help but smile as he said this for she remembered this little saying all too well. It was fun to say while their relationship lasted.

"Well do you know how much I hated you?" asked Alexis a new set of tears streaming down her face.

"I am so sorry for your heartache . . . I never meant for this to happen, but it was meant to," said Starscream.

"And us meeting each other when you crashed was nothing?" asked Alexis. "Starscream have you ever stopped to think that there is a bigger pictue to everything."

Starscream then turned from her and under his breathe muttered out-

"All the time Alexis . . . all the time."

Alexis then burst out crying again, but soon contained herself. She then mustered up herself and stood straight on her roof ready for Starscream's good-byes for that is why he came back.

"I . . . wish I can give you something to remember me by," said Starscream still not finding it in himself to look at her.

"I have my memories isn't that good enough?" said Alexis toughing out another smile, but this one was hard as it shuttered with grief and sadness.

"I'll . . . come back to you . . . if I can," said Starscream. "Perhaps after the war."

Even though Alexis knew that the war would never end and Starscream would probably never be able to come back to her she tried to sound as hopeful as possible so she spoke out saying-

"I'll wait for you."

She then cast her eyes down and bowed her head. Starscream then turned to her and said one last thing to her-

"I love you Alexis . . . and always will. I'll never change."

He then transformed and took off leaving Alexis to cry to herself for her lost love. He was the love of her life and yet he left her . . . just like the cold wind, but then again . . . it always managed to come back again, no matter what season.


	14. To Catch A Falling Star

The war never did end on cybertron. In fact it only got worse when both sides received great numbers of soldiers. Starscream was a fierce fighter. It was as if Alexis never existed once he came to fight like his old normal self.

Some began to even wonder if he loved that human back on that back water planet called earth. Starscream knew how to deceive. He could hide things very well. The truth, the lies, and even . . . his own feelings.

His spark was still bonded to Alexis and so ached to be with her again. Starscream had to stop himself from thinking of her as the battle raged for the control of the planet cybertron, like normal. When he thought of her his feelings began to return. His love, his softness and gentleness . . . his ever soft feeling and tender moment he shared with Alexis would show and he would become weak . . . but he didn't want to be weak.

He wanted to be the one strong enough to break that bond. He couldn't afford to be weak. There was too much at cost if he decided to do so. War called for survival of the fittest and if you weren't strong then you will die.

Starscream was the leader of the decepticons. They were the brutes of the race and so he had to be the fiercest to control them. He had to be the finest warrior, but most of his men thought he was too weak because of his experience on earth. His little secret wasn't so little with Cyclonus and Skywarp being the way they were . . . blabber mouths.

Most of the army knew Starscream had a soft side though and so they would challenge him to become the leader and so Starscream would have to push back and show he was not a softy . . . not anymore. This was cybertron. Home of the most fiercest race in the universe . . . the transformers. He was not weak, he was not!

As much as he tried to convince himself there was no Alexis he was alone and cold sparked and loved no one . . . there her memory was again. She was smiling at him with her warm smile in the bright sun and her teal eyes shown like jewels as she gazed at him in love and always wanted to be with him and only him. He couldn't erase her from his mind. That bond was still there . . . it was true . . . she was his curse.

He couldn't stop this from happening. He couldn't fight that feeling for longing for her anymore. He was tired of fighting so tired. If he could he would run away and back into her arms . . . but once he quit fighting . . . _he _came back . . . Megatron.

He came back and took back what was his. The throne of the decepticons and so whoever was there he had to get rid of. He destroyed Starscream. Murdered him in cold energon and the thing was . . . Starscream gave up fighting that very day and so . . . Megatron killed him with ease . . . He didn't fight back even to save his own life.

He didn't fight because of her. Alexis. Megatron was glad to get that weakling out of his ranks in the first place. Starscream . . . passed away perhaps never to be remembered again.

But as Starscream's spark left his body something happened. He remembered that bond he and Alexis shared it was there . . . and it would never go away even in death. His spark was eternal, one of a kind, so it would wander and wander until it found rest in a body, but there was none. So it felt the aching need for something other than a body since it couldn't have it, but what was it?

It then remembered her . . . the bond . . . the love. It was very strong so strong that it pulled it to somewhere, some place beyond the stars. Where? It was soft and peaceful and he wanted to go to it for it knew that it . . . that bond . . . that love would give it peace and so it went.

* * *

It had been three years now . . . since he had left. Alexis still felt the same for him. She was still in love with him even though she hadn't seen, heard from, or even touched him in over three years. She couldn't explain how, but she loved him very deeply still. 

It was an invisible bond that held her tight still through the years. That kept her waiting and searching the stars every day . . . every night. She couldn't explain it . . . how it got there and all but she figured it was that night when they bonded that it took hold of her and perhaps even him. It was, in a way, a horrible feeling.

She wanted to travel. She wanted to see the world when she didn't get to. She was inspired by him, by his free spirit he had and always wanting her to see things other than her home, she wanted to do it for him. But something happened after he left that had caused her to stay . . . not just the bond that they shared either.

As Alexis looked out her window about an hour after dinner she smiled and sighed. She didn't care how long or if he never came. She always had this feeling that cold wind of hers would come back again like usual, but so far . . . nothing. She then sighed once more and closed her window and called down the hall-

"Jamie make sure you brush your teeth. It's bed time."

"I will," came a small voice as he made his way to the bathroom just across Alexis' room.

Alexis just smiled and shook her head. He helped dealing with Starscream's leaving. At least she had company other than her animals. She made sure he did what she told as she watched him in the bathroom.

She leaned against her door post and just smiled seeing his little body trying to reach the faucet. He managed to reach it and so cleaned himself. After he finished he wiped his mouth with his arm and Alexis came to him and said-

"Alright, now it's time for bed."

"Okay," sighed Jamie as he slumped over and made his way to his room.

Alexis just giggled as she watched him go in his room. She then came and shut the door saying-

"Good night Jamie."

"Good night mommy," he smiled as he tucked himself in his bed.

She then shut the door and made her way to her room. She sighed and shut her door and readied for bed herself. She took off her every-day-clothes and readied to put on her night gown. When she did she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of some kind of speckle . . . a light . . . a spark?

Alexis looked that way, but saw nothing and so she put her night gown on and fixed her hair that had grown quite a bit in the last three years. She then went to her window and opened it one last time to say good night to the stars, but she gasped and her heart jumped and flew inside her as she saw something come her way . . . a spark . . . his spark! Alexis grasped her heart seeing this. She knew it was Starscream and that he had been killed somehow, but all that didn't matter anymore for he had kept his word . . . he had come back!

The war was over . . . for him and now his spark has traveled with the sight of the bond they share and come back to her . . . to it's home. To her arms. Her body couldn't move though as much as she was happy. It would not respond to her.

Her heart then sunk a little knowing that she could not touch his spark. Humans couldn't touch sparks it would go right through them like a ghost. Only cybertronian metal could, but Alexis didn't have anything made of such to grab it with. If she could grab it she could take the spark and place it in the extra bodies the decepticons had left behind in the base Alexis didn't even step foot in for years.

She thought of many things, but only one think came to mind. She knew how to take it. She then turned and left her room and went into Jamie's. He wasn't asleep yet, well not in a deep one, and so she gave him a slight shake and he awoke and sat up.

"Jamie," said Alexis as he got up and stood before her with a curious expression on his face as to what she wanted or was going to do.

"Yes mommy?" asked Jamie.

Alexis smiled and lowered herself to his height and asked-

"How would you like to catch a falling star? You know, like we always sang about in that song."

"But how can I?" asked Jamie cocking his head to the side.

Alexis then took his smooth metal hands in hers and smiled at him looking straight into his ruby red optics that shined like far away stars themselves. She then said-

"Trust me . . . _you_ can."

**Hot Shot's girl: The end. Yes that's right the end. I hope you guys liked it and all. I enjoyed writing it and I enjoyed, very much, you guys' review.**

**Now I am not planning on writing a sequel so sorry if you guys want one. If you want a sequel then you guys can write it yourself. I give you my permission if you want to and all or if you want to write a story inspired by this or sort of like this, and so on and so on, so yea don't be afraid if you want to I'm not stopin' ya:). As a matter of fact I figured it would be very interesting if someone wrote this sequel, I'd like to see what they would do, but anyways.**

**It has been fun and I hoped you guys had fun reading it. If not I'm sorry I'm not _that_ good of a writer so sorry if this story stunk beyond belief to you guys, but hey it's fanfic and I can do what ever I want and I wanted to right this story like this so yea. See ya guys. I love you all and so does Jesus;D**


End file.
